Calendrier de l'avent 2015
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Le Ministère de la magie organise, comme chaque année depuis la fin de la Guerre, un Bal de Noël. Tous les héros y sont invités, bien entendu. Découvrez donc un instant de leur soirée, à travers chaque vignette...
1. Harry Potter

_« Cher Monsieur Harry Potter,_

 _Le Ministre de la Magie Kingsley Shacklebolt a le plaisir de vous inviter personnellement à la septième édition du Bal de Noël organisé par le nouveau ministère de la Magie, le jeudi 22 décembre, à 19 heures._

 _Tenue de soirée exigée._

 _Très cordialement,_

 _Helena Griffic-Traduc_

 _Secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie »_

Le jeune homme fit tourner le carton d'invitation entre ses doigts, en soupirant. Est-ce qu'on daignerait le laisser tranquille un jour ? Est-ce qu'un jour, on oublierait enfin qu'il avait été le Sauveur ? Il n'en était pas certain. Cette étiquette lui collait à la peau depuis déjà sept ans.

Sept ans que la Guerre était terminée. Il se passa une main sur la figure. Cela semblait à la fois si loin et si proche. La Guerre les avait tous transformés. Ils avaient vu leurs amis mourir. Leurs ennemis aussi. Ils avaient subi la pression médiatique. Lui-même s'était senti plus exposé que jamais. Tout le monde voulait des interviews du Sauveur, des récits du Sauveur, des prises de parole dans les questions politiques. Certains l'avaient même vu Ministre de la Magie ! Une vraie folie, quand il y repensait.

Il avait eu bien du mal à faire sa vie après ça. Bien du mal à écarter les journalistes de ses pensées. Bien du mal à ne plus être suivi à chaque coin de rue. A ne pas être influencé par ce qu'on disait sur lui. À ne pas être touché. Et pourtant… pourtant, il avait suivi le chemin qu'on avait tracé pour lui. Il avait repassé ses ASPICS, était entré au centre de formation des Aurors, et s'était marié avec Ginny, il y avait de cela cinq ans déjà.

Oh, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était malheureux. Ils s'étaient installés au Square Grimmaurd après l'avoir refait entièrement. Ginny n'y passait pas beaucoup de temps, avec sa nomination chez les Harpies de Holyhead, mais ça leur allait bien comme ça. Ils avaient eu un petit garçon, qu'ils avaient appelé James, l'année passée. Un adorable petit monstre, avec une touffe de cheveux noirs, de grands yeux marron, et une incroyable tendance à gigoter.

Molly avait d'ailleurs gentiment accepté de le garder pour la soirée. Ginny le rejoindrait directement là-bas, après s'être changée dans les vestiaires de son club. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il était bien obligé d'aller à cette fête de Noël. Ce simulacre. De sourire à tous.

Oh bien sûr, il y retrouverait sans doute aussi ses amis, et un certain nombre d'anciens camarades de Poudlard, qu'il avait perdus de vue depuis qu'il avait ouvert son cabinet. La seule chose dans sa vie qu'il avait décidée lui-même, d'ailleurs. Après sa formation d'auror, il avait refusé d'entrer au département correspondant du ministère de la Magie. Il avait ouvert son propre cabinet de sécurité, engageant l'argent de ses parents pour acheter un petit local dans lequel s'entassait quatre petits bureaux : le sien, celui de son secrétaire, d'une briseuse de sorts argentine et d'un spécialiste en sortilèges.

Il secoua la tête. Ça n'était pas en restant assis sur son canapé, à se morfondre à l'idée de cette fichue soirée qu'il allait la faire passer plus vite. Il se redressa et lissa sa robe. Inspira un grand coup. Remit ses lunettes à peu près droites sur son nez. Il prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, la lança dans l'âtre, et indiqua sa destination. Il était temps de se jeter dans la fosse aux dragons !


	2. Blaise Zabini

Une musique entraînante enchantait les oreilles de chacun. Des verres passaient de mains en mains, partageant punch ou vin chaud épicé de Noël. Des relations se liaient, de part et d'autres de la salle. De vieux amis se retrouvaient. Le bal de Noël était une véritable tradition au Ministère, depuis la chute de Voldemort. Aucun invité n'aurait su y déroger.

« Oh raconte, Théo ! C'est si rare de voir Draco se ridiculiser. Lui ne nous en parlera jamais… » S'exclama Pansy Parkinson, un verre à la main, l'autre posée sur l'épaule du concerné.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas, peut-être ne l'avez-vous pas mérité… » Fit Théodore Nott, jouant de sa lumière soudaine, avec un sourire un peu moqueur. « Draco, tu ne m'en voudras pas de raconter cette anecdote, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il, une main devant les lèvres, faussement inquiet, à son colocataire.

« Tu sais très bien que la vengeance est un plat congelé qui se mesure à l'aune de la trahison… » Sourit malicieusement le jeune homme. « Mais je ne suis plus à ce ridicule près… »

« Sa Majesté est trop magnanime. » Commenta simplement Blaise Zabini, finissant son verre d'une gorgée avant de poser son verre sur une table près d'eux, devant un sapin vert et argent.

« Oh super ! Je sens que je vais me régaler. » Rit sournoisement Pansy, avant d'embrasser au coin des lèvres un Draco Malfoy presque désabusé. « Je ne m'en fais pas, _chéri_ , je sais que tu me revaudras au centuple cette moquerie… »

Si cette remarque fit rire le reste du groupe, alors que Théo se mettait enfin à raconter les mésaventures de son colocataire, Blaise ne put s'empêcher, lui, de se raidir. Ça n'était pas tant la phrase que Pansy avait prononcé qui l'avait interpellé. C'était le surnom. C'était le baiser. C'était toutes les implications que cela signifiait.

Tant de fois, il avait cru s'être trompé. Tant de fois, il avait cru que ça n'était qu'un jeu entre eux. Il avait même été persuadé d'avoir découvert le secret le mieux gardé de tous les temps. Il avait été convaincu qu'ils jouaient la comédie, pour quelle raison, il ne l'avait pas encore découvert, mais ça n'aurait tardé. Mais à chaque fois, un geste, une remarque, le faisait douter à nouveau. Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. Personne à tromper. Personne à illusionner. Alors pourquoi l'embrasser ? Pourquoi l'appeler par ce surnom affectueux ?

La seule explication possible lui déchirait les entrailles. Pansy et Draco sortaient ensemble. Depuis des années. Sous son nez. Sans qu'il ait voulu vraiment y croire. Ils s'aimaient, et lui, comme un con, ne voyait rien. Se persuadait que tout ça était faux. Mais ils n'avaient aucune raison de mentir à cet instant présent. La Guerre était terminée des années. Les parents de Draco n'étaient plus. Il n'avait plus aucun mariage arrangé à éviter, aucune réputation à protéger. Il était simplement le roi des imbéciles.

Le jeune homme serra les poings. S'il avait encore eu son verre entre les mains, nul doute que sa magie et sa force l'auraient fait exploser. Il n'était pas en colère, sinon contre lui-même. Il avait été un parfait imbécile. Il s'était accroché à des regards tendres qui n'avaient jamais dû exister, à des paroles douces qui n'avaient jamais dû être prononcées. Et aujourd'hui, à quelques jours de Noël, il se prenait la vérité en pleine face. Cette claque le déstabilisait complètement. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible, aussi vulnérable.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il était amoureux de Pansy Parkinson. Il y avait eu quelque chose, un jour, à Poudlard. Une étincelle particulière qui avait tout changé. Il n'était pourtant pas un sorcier à croire à l'amour. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de mariages que sa mère avait contractés, soi-disant par amour, pour se séparer quelques années voire quelques mois plus tard. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de beaux-pères qu'il avait eus, qui ne s'intéressaient jamais à lui. L'amour n'était qu'une illusion, qui permettait de piéger les plus faibles. L'amour n'était qu'une vaste supercherie.

Lui-même s'était contenté de relation sans lendemain, avec des jeunes filles tout à fait consentantes, bien qu'un peu pleurnicheuses à son goût. Il prenait ce qu'on lui donnait, et dépensait sans compter pour sa relation du moment. Il aimait être généreux, même si certaines prenaient cette magnanimité pour de l'amour, ce dont il se défendait bien. Et puis un jour, il y avait eu Pansy.

Oh, elle avait toujours plus ou moins traîné avec eux, et cela l'avait toujours étonné, car Draco refusait systématiquement toutes fausses avances, sachant parfaitement déceler les espoirs d'un mariage arrangé. Pourtant, il l'avait laissée devenir leur amie, partager leurs moments, rire avec eux. Et un jour, sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, Blaise était tombé sous son charme. La Guerre se rapprochait et il n'avait rien osé. Les années avaient ensuite passées et il ne les avait pas vus s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, avant de la tourner vers le reste de la salle. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Cette révélation provoquait en lui un choc monstrueux. Il n'arrivait pas à rire avec ses amis, comme d'habitude. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son attitude normale. Il était complètement à côté de son balai. Il s'éloigna un peu, prétextant aller chercher un autre verre. Il avait besoin de souffler. De reprendre pied avec la réalité. Un serveur passait par là, il lui prit deux coupes, qu'il vida coup sur coup. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il avait besoin de se soûler. Pour oublier.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda une voix douce.

Il tourna la tête et sourit faussement. La jeune femme qui venait de lui poser cette question n'était autre que Daphnée Greengrass. La jeune femme avait été avec eux à Poudlard, à Serpentard. Elle n'avait jamais fait partie de leur groupe, Draco trouvant qu'elle cherchait un peu trop à le séduire. Sa famille était de sang pur et relativement puissante. Il était sans doute naturel pour eux de brader leurs filles de cette façon. Blaise haussa des épaules. Ces traditions ridicules se perdaient depuis quelques années, et la jeune femme n'était certainement pas dans cette optique. Elle cherchait simplement à être gentille.

« Non, merci, tout va bien. » Lui répondit-il.

Il mentait sans doute un peu mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il lui fit un sourire éclatant avant de s'informer sur elle. était-elle venue seule ? Que faisait-elle dans la vie ? Des questions banales, mais qui lui faisaient oublier Pansy. Il sentait qu'elle lui répondait honnêtement, elle au moins. Elle n'était pas mariée ni même fiancée, ce qui la désolait un peu, et après des études de lettres dont il avait effectivement entendu parler, elle s'était spécialisée dans l'étude et la conservation du patrimoine des Sangs pur. Elle était persuadée que les ouvrages relatant la vie des Sangs pur et leurs traditions pouvaient tomber dans de mauvaises mains et provoquer de nouvelles échauffourées entre ceux qui voudraient les détruire et ceux qui voudraient en faire leur bible. Il écouta ses arguments avec distraction. Il ne pouvait pas se défaire de l'image de Pansy embrassant Draco. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

« Et donc je pense que les licornes à poil vert son plus intéressantes que les licornes à corne rose… »

Il hocha la tête par automatisme. Avant de se redresser, interloqué. La jeune femme le regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

« En réalité, tu n'as écouté qu'une infime partie de ce que je disais, n'est-ce pas ? » Fit-elle en riant.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment, j'ai écouté, et puis à un moment… » Répondit-il, un peu dépassé, écartant les bras pour montrer son incompréhension.

« Ce n'est rien. Je te pardonne à une condition… » Rusa-t-elle.

« Laquelle ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle avait quand même été à Serpentard et ça n'était pas parce que Pansy disait qu'elle était aussi bête que ses pieds – et ce que Pansy disait n'était pas toujours vrai – qu'elle était entrée dans cette maison par le plus pur des hasards. Elle devait bien avoir un fond de fourberie quelque part.

« Danse avec moi ! »

Il soupira de soulagement et tendit la main, un sourire aux lèvres. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'accepter des danses avec n'importe quelle fille venue. Il préférait largement les réserver à Pansy, qui ne s'en préoccupait d'ailleurs jamais. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'une punition, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne serait pas correct de se défiler. Il se laissa donc entraîner un peu plus loin, par quelques pas. la musique guidait ses pas naturellement et il remercia mentalement sa mère de l'avoir obligé à suivre des cours de danse quand il était plus jeune.

Plus la musique les entraînait, plus la jeune femme se rapprochait de lui. Petit à petit, elle avait posé ses mains autour de son cou, la tête sur son épaule, et rapproché leurs deux corps. Étrangement, la sensation de son corps contre le sien ne le dérangeait pas. Il ferma les yeux. Elle était tout de même très belle. Des formes déliées, une peau douce, de longs cheveux blonds qu'elle avait savamment coiffés, elle avait tout pour plaire. Il se demanda soudainement pourquoi ça n'était pas d'elle, dont il était tombé amoureux.


	3. Parvati Patil

Quelques pas pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la salle. Le bruissement d'un tissu de velours sur le parquet. Une main dans les cheveux pour remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille. Un vacarme assourdissant.

« Depuis combien de temps exercez-vous ? »

« Vous êtes une des plus jeunes et des plus talentueuses de votre profession, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Doit-on encore croire ce que raconte votre concurrente, Miranda, dans la _Gazette des sorciers_ ? »

« Vous préférez le marc de café ou les feuilles de thé ? »

« Quelle est votre prophétie favorite ? »

« Avez-vous un conseil à donner à nos lecteurs ? »

Les questions fusaient. Une nuée de journalistes s'attroupait autour d'elle. Parvati Patil regardait ce petit monde avec un sourire victorieux non dissimulé. Elle était, comme à son habitude, moulée dans une robe pourpre qui mettait en valeur ses formes et son physique avantageux. Le pourpre était une couleur considérée comme mystique d'après les informations qu'elle avait eues, et cela lui permettait de répandre une aura encore un peu plus mystérieuse. Bien sûr, cela mettait aussi en valeur son visage fin et ses cheveux auburn.

Avec le temps, la jeune femme avait appris à mettre tous les atouts de son côté. La concurrence était rude, dans le milieu de la voyance, et si elle était certaine du don extraordinaire qu'elle possédait, il fallait souvent convaincre un certain nombre de sceptiques. Au fil des années, et après sa formation à l'institut londonien de sciences occultes, elle avait appris à faire taire les mauvaises langues. Dès l'obtention de son diplôme, elle s'était vue offerte une mission au Japon, afin de conseiller un haut dignitaire sorcier dans ses choix stratégiques pendant plusieurs mois.

Satisfait de ses services et des décisions qu'il avait prises, il l'avait gratifiée d'une grosse somme d'argent, qui lui avait permis d'ouvrir son cabinet dans une rue attenante au Chemin de Traverse. Il lui avait également fait de la publicité auprès de ses amis haut placés et elle avait ainsi travaillé pour plusieurs consuls étrangers en voyage à Londres, des dignitaires du Ministère de la Magie qui négociaient des accords particulièrement risqués, et même une fois des aurors.

Petit à petit, cette accumulation d'expériences avait fini par faire sa réputation et elle avait une clientèle régulière et hétéroclite dans sa boutique. Son nom commençait à être connu et elle donnait même parfois des conseils dans le _Chicaneur_ , que cette chère Luna Lovegood avait repris à la mort de son père.

Ce succès la grisait. Il l'enivrait plus sûrement qu'une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu trente ans d'âge que son amie Hannah pouvait avoir dans les caves du Chaudron Baveur. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'important. Et ça n'était pas qu'une impression, elle en était certaine. Elle qui avait toujours été dans l'ombre de ses camarades de Gryffondor. Elle qui n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel durant Poudlard ou durant la Guerre, et qu'on avait à peine regardée. Elle qui était considérée comme délirante par ses amis quand elle parlait de voyance et de son admiration sans borne pour le professeur Trelawney.

A présent, elle était aussi célèbre, sinon plus, que chacun d'entre eux. Elle était aussi écoutée, sinon plus, que chacun d'entre eux. Elle était aussi importante. Elle était même unique. La plus jeune sorcière de sa génération à avoir un tel pouvoir, une telle capacité, sans prédispositions dans sa famille. Elle tenait sa revanche.

Elle leva la tête bien haut, esquissa un sourire mutin, et posa les mains sur ses hanches, pendant que les flashs crépitaient. Dès demain, plusieurs articles paraîtraient sur sa venue au Bal de Noël du Ministère de la magie. Un bal auquel n'étaient invités que les plus grands. Elle lirait chacun d'entre eux avec délectation, devant sa tasse de thé matinale. Elle lirait chacun des compliments, chacun des bons mots, chaque phrase rapportée sur sa tenue, son attitude ou ses pouvoirs. Elle s'en gorgerait jusqu'à la lie, avant de partir ouvrir sa boutique, le sourire aux lèvres. Rien ne pourrait alors la briser. Elle serait invincible. Inatteignable.

« Pouvez-vous nous parler de votre sœur jumelle, Padma Patil ? Elle aussi avait tenté d'entrer dans votre école, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son sourire se fendit légèrement. Une infime cassure que personne ne perçut. Personne sauf elle. Sa sœur. Encore sa sœur. Toujours sa sœur. Invariablement, il fallait que quelqu'un lui rappelle qu'elle n'était pas si unique que cela. Qu'elle était une part d'un tout qui comportait deux pièces.

« Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de ma sœur depuis plusieurs jours, mais je sais qu'elle se porte bien dans son nouvel emploi. » Articula-t-elle distinctement à l'ensemble des gratte-papiers présents.

Une réponse toute faite. Une banalité. Parvati Patil détestait qu'on lui parle de sa sœur. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus aucune nouvelles de celle-ci depuis plusieurs années. Elles étaient différentes. L'une avait réussi, l'autre pas. Elle n'avait aucune culpabilité à éprouver. Sa sœur n'avait pas son don. Elle n'avait pas sa clairvoyance. Elle n'était qu'une usurpatrice. Elle n'avait donc aucune pitié à avoir pour elle.

« Comment prend-elle votre récent succès ? » Insista une femme.

La moutarde lui monta doucement au nez. Elle secoua la tête pour n'en rien laisser paraître, et afficha un sourire sur son visage. « Vous êtes la femme de l'auror John Dawlish, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle. La femme hocha la tête. « Alors je pense que votre mari doit pouvoir mieux répondre à cette question que moi. » Ajouta-t-elle sur un ton badin.

Parvati n'aimait pas se servir de son don dans ce sens, mais cette femme l'agaçait. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui parler de sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas réussi à contrôler son don, et la phrase était sortie toute seule. Elle ne savait même pas vraiment ce que cela voulait dire. Est-ce que sa sœur fricottait avec cet homme, qui devait avoir vingt-cinq ans de plus qu'elles ? Oh après tout, ça ne la regardait pas.

« D'autres questions ? Je dois aussi saluer Monsieur le Ministre, si vous consentez à me relâcher. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Une dernière question ! Pourriez-vous nous faire une prédiction en direct ? Pour prouver à nos lecteurs votre talent miraculeux ? » Demanda l'un des journalistes.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle sentait que chacun attendait ce qu'elle allait dire. Que la moindre erreur de sa part lui vaudrait un article plus critique que prévu, une baisse de sa clientèle et des mois pour réparer sa mauvaise interprétation. A chaque prédiction en direct, sans préparation, sans matériel pour l'aider à être en communion avec les esprits et les forces mystiques qui l'entouraient, c'était sa carrière qui se retrouvait en jeu à nouveau. D'autres qu'elle, toutes aussi grandes, s'y étaient brûlées les ailes. Mais un refus entraînerait tout aussi sûrement la chute de son empire. Elle inspira profondément. Expira lentement. Ouvrit les yeux. Sourit.

« Eh bien je pense que si nous allons dans les toilettes à la sortie de la salle de bal, nous aurons la surprise de trouver un couple très inhabituel… Et quelques révélations. »

Bien entendu, chacun des journalistes présents se précipita vers lesdites toilettes. Elle-même les suivit sans se hâter. Elle était certaine d'avoir raison. Sa robe pourpre glissait furtivement sur le parquet, sans accroc. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte convoitée, sûre d'elle. Un des journalistes, du _London Muggle-born Post_ , lui semblait-il, ouvrit la porte en grand. Des murmures se firent entendre, puis une clameur commune, avant que n'en sortent deux personnes que Parvati n'aurait jamais imaginé ensemble. Draco Malfoy et Ginny Potter.

« Madame Potter, pouvez-vous nous expliquer ce que vous faisiez avec Draco Malfoy dans les toilettes ? »

« Madame Potter, depuis combien de temps côtoyez-vous Monsieur Malfoy ? »

« Madame Potter, êtes-vous en froid avec le Survivant ? »

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous en prendre à la femme de votre dernier ennemi est-il une vengeance de votre part pour ce que vous avez vécu ? »

Les questions fusaient, et plus elles s'accumulaient, plus Parvati souriait. Si la surprise avait marqué ses traits pendant quelques secondes, elle avait bien vite repris son masque d'assurance. La moindre réaction de son visage serait ensuite étudiée à la loupe par les journalistes. Mais elle était celle qui aurait mis au jour le scandale Potter-Malfoy. Elle voyait déjà tous les journaux du pays s'emparer de l'affaire. Sa carrière décoller. Son monde s'envoler.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? » S'énerva Ginny Potter, sa chevelure rousse flamboyant autour d'elle. « Je suis simplement entrée dans ces toilettes pour y trouver mon mari. Comment pouvez-vous croire un seul instant que je… oh, je n'ose même pas le dire… que j'ai _quelque chose_ à voir avec _cet homme_ ? »

Elle fendit la foule et se dirigea d'un pas digne vers la salle pour rejoindre son mari. Au même instant, Pansy Parkinson apparut en courant, presque essoufflée dans sa robe de satin vert bouteille.

« Draco ! Mon chéri, tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle. Viens, retournons dans la salle, Théo t'a pris une coupe de champagne. » Fit aussitôt la jeune femme en s'accrochant à son bras avant de l'embrasser.

Baiser auquel le jeune homme répondit fougueusement devant l'ensemble des journalistes. Il quitta les lèvres de sa dulcinée, haussa un sourcil face à son public, avant de regagner la salle d'un pas calme et assuré.

Parvati serra les poings. Elle était sûre qu'ils mijotaient quelque chose. Elle était sûre de ne pas s'être trompée. Mais à présent, elle était la seule à y croire. Ils allaient le lui payer.


	4. Georges Weasley

La soirée battait son plein, et Angelina se laissait porter par la musique, ses tresses volant au rythme des airs entonnés. Son ventre était assez arrondi mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se déhancher autant qu'elle le pouvait sur une chanson des Bizarr's Sisters. Toute sa jeunesse à Poudlard.

Accoudé à une petite table près du buffet, George Weasley la couvait du regard. Amoureusement. Cette femme incroyable était la sienne, et il avait parfois peine à y croire. Il fallait dire qu'il ne lui avait pas rendu la vie facile au début, ne voulant pas croire en son attachement, persuadé qu'elle cherchait en lui son jumeau décédé. Il l'avait repoussée maintes et maintes fois, s'était enfermé dans sa douleur, avait cherché à se couper du monde. Plus personne n'avait réussi à l'atteindre pendant des mois. Sa propre mère le regardait prostré sur son lit au Terrier sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Et puis un jour, Ron était venu cogner à sa porte de chambre. Il avait remis le magasin en état de marche dans son dos. Dépoussiéré les rayons de _Weasley, farces et attrapes_ , rangé les boîtes à flemmes à côté des bonbons sauteurs, repeint la devanture, et organisé l'arrière-boutique. Il était venu le secouer sur son lit, le mettre en face du travail accompli et lui demander de reprendre le commerce avec lui. Entre ses idées et le bagout de vendeur de Ron, ils allaient faire des affaires, il en était sûr. Heureusement, George n'avait pas parié contre lui, car il avait eu raison.

Leur boutique n'avait jamais été plus florissante, les idées fusaient souvent dans sa tête, et la moindre occasion était bonne pour tester ses inventions. Il avait l'impression de retrouver son entrain du début, quand Fred était encore là et qu'ils mijotaient des coups en douce avec Lee Jordan. Ses deux compagnons n'étaient plus là pour l'aider – Lee avait décidé de se consacrer à une carrière de commentateur sportif –, mais la sensation était la même.

D'ailleurs, une idée mijotait dans sa tête depuis quelques temps… Il sortit alors de sa poche un chocolat en forme de sapin de Noël emballé dans un papier brillant vert, assorti au thème de ce fameux Bal. Il attrapa alors une assiette vide sur le buffet, et déposa le chocolat dedans, avant de mettre le tout devant lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attirer une proie, enfin, un cobaye. Ses yeux fouillèrent la salle pendant que son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure. Il devrait peut-être éviter les scandales, et inviter le Ministre de la magie en personne à goûter à son invention ne faisait peut-être pas partie de ses meilleures idées, quoi que cela puisse être assez drôle. Il laissa donc Kingsley passer à côté de lui en feignant l'indifférence, sirotant son verre de punch. Non, il lui fallait une autre victime. Quelqu'un avec qui cela serait vraiment marrant. Il y avait bien Malfoy qui était arrivé depuis quelques temps, mais il était à l'autre bout de la pièce, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir risquer un poing dans la figure une fois qu'il s'en rendrait compte. Voire pire.

Une silhouette près de lui s'approcha du bar pour prendre un verre. Il se retourna alors et découvrit un des camarades de son frère Ron à Poudlard. Dean Thomas, s'il se souvenait bien. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, à vrai dire, depuis la Guerre ou presque. Le jeune homme n'avait pas tellement changé et il lui semblait qu'il était assez bon public de ses blagues et attrapes à une époque. Il ferait donc une cible idéale.

« Eh, salut Dean, comment vas-tu ? » Lança-t-il.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui avec un sourire, et s'accouda à la petite table.

« Plutôt bien, plutôt bien. Elle est réussie, cette fête de Noël, non ? Dommage que Seamus ne puisse pas voir ça, il aurait trouvé ça génial… »

« Il te manque ? »

« Ouais. Enfin comme Fred pour toi, je suppose. Surtout dans ces moments-là, les commémorations, ce n'est pas très bon pour le moral. Ça remue les vieux souvenirs. Enfin, il faut penser à l'avenir ! » Il se força à sourire.

« Tu veux un chocolat pour t'en remettre ? Ils sont à la liqueur, c'est le dernier que j'ai pu sauver, ils sont à tomber… » Proposa George.

Le sorcier accepta en le remerciant. George le regarda déballer le papier précautionneusement, plaisanter sur la forme de sapin de Noël particulièrement adaptée au thème de la soirée avant de l'avaler rapidement.

« Mmm… tu as raison, il est délicieux. Il a un petit goût de… de je ne sais quoi… » Commenta le jeune homme. « Oh… je me sens bizarre tout d'un coup… J'ai dû boire un peu trop… Rappelle-moi de ne pas prendre les verres de Ron pour éviter que lui ne boive, mais de les confier à Harry, la prochaine fois… Il a l'air de mieux tenir l'alcool que moi… Oh, ça tourne un peu… »

Le roux se mit alors à sourire franchement. Apparemment, son chocolat commençait à faire effet. Dans quelques minutes, ils allaient bien s'amuser. En attendant, il notait scrupuleusement sur un minuscule parchemin les effets que ressentait le jeune homme pour les inclure dans sa notice d'utilisation. C'était des informations précieuses, à ne surtout pas gâcher.

« Tu te sens bizarre comment ? Tu as mal au ventre ? La tête qui tourne ? Tu as envie de parler à quelqu'un en particulier peut-être ? D'avouer des sentiments ? N'hésite pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, Dean… Tu sais que je suis là pour t'aider, en tant qu'ancien camarade de Gryffondor, on se doit bien ça… » Susurra-t-il.

Il nota alors les propos incohérents, le goût à améliorer, la sensation d'avoir trop bu et la tête qui tournait. Peut-être fallait-il noter de ne pas avoir de baguette à portée de main aussi, pour ne pas être trop dangereux ? Il hésita, mordilla un instant sa plume, et finit par ne pas l'écrire. Après tout, il ne savait pas encore si c'était le cas. Ne pas trop s'avancer.

« Non, je me sens mieux tout d'un coup. C'est passé. C'est fou hein ? Juste un instant, comme ça. Paf. Oh mais c'est toi George ? Non, je ne devrais pas… En même temps, si on n'ose pas… Tu ne crois pas ? » Débita rapidement le jeune homme.

Il s'avança brusquement et plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de George Weasley. Celui-ci, trop surpris, n'eut pas le temps de réagir que ses mains l'empoignaient déjà pour ne pas le lâcher. Il se faisait littéralement attaquer, par Merlin !

« Dis donc, vous deux, je ne vous dérange pas trop ? » Intervint une Angelina Weasley, décontenancée.

« Mmghfff ! » Marmonna son mari.

La jeune femme décolla brusquement les deux hommes l'un de l'autre avant de planter ses mains sur ses hanches. Le roux s'essuya rapidement les lèvres avec le dos de la main pendant que l'autre jeune homme se rattrapait à la table, médiocrement.

« George Weasley, j'espère que tu as une excellente raison pour avoir collé ta bouche avec celui-là ? » S'énerva-t-elle en désignant un Dean finalement assommé par les effets du philtre.

« Oui ! D'ailleurs, ne bouge pas, je note juste les derniers effets… » Répondit-il en griffonnant précipitamment trois détails sur son parchemin.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit encore de l'une de tes expériences ? » Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« Bien sûr que si, tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais l'embrasser volontairement alors que j'ai une femme aussi belle que toi… » La charma-t-il en l'enlaçant, le nez dans son cou.

« Mais tu peux me dire à quoi servait ce que tu lui as fait avaler ? »

« Eh bien, c'était un chocolat à la liqueur, avec un philtre qui désinhibe la personne et la fait embrasser son premier fantasme à portée de main… » Expliqua-t-il, un peu embarrassé.

La jeune femme pouffa de rire en se retournant. Elle lui caressa la joue d'une main et l'embrassa brièvement pour effacer son traumatisme.

« Et je suppose que tu n'avais pas prévu que ce garçon te sauterait dessus… » Se moqua-t-elle.

Une grimace explicite répondit à sa question.


	5. Ron Weasley

Un verre à la main, Ron Weasley se mit à éclater de rire. La fête battait son plein. Le bal de Noël du ministère était une vraie réussite, et il était bien content de rencontrer, une fois dans l'année, ses collègues sous un autre jour que pendant son travail au département des sports. Il leva son verre à la santé de ses amis, et un sourire orna ses lèvres. Il était heureux.

Des sapins immenses agrémentaient la salle dans tous les coins et recoins, et croulaient sous les décorations. Du gui flottait dans les airs et se baladait avec une volonté qui lui semblait propre, se plaçant aléatoirement au-dessus de sorciers. Certains de ses collègues s'étaient déjà fait prendre. Il surveillait d'ailleurs le bouquet pour qu'il ne s'approche pas trop. Pas question qu'il se retrouve contraint par un sortilège à embrasser Neville ou Dean. Ou encore pire, Harry. Déjà que celui-ci se tapait sa sœur et qu'il ne s'en remettait toujours pas…

Un serveur passa près d'eux et il fut tenté de changer son verre par un autre. Il tendit la main et eut du mal à l'attraper. Si ces satanés verres se mettaient à danser la polka sur leur plateau simplement pour faire ambiance de Noël, aussi, comment voulez-vous qu'il fasse ? Le ministère avait vraiment des idées bizarres. Plus rien ne l'étonnait, à présent, ou presque. Déjà six ans qu'il travaillait ici, et pourtant, il ne se lassait plus de découvrir les nouvelles inventions de l'administration.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà assez bu ? » Le questionna Harry en riant.

Il bafouilla. « Bien sûr que non… ça doit être mon deuxième verre seulement. Ou le troisième peut-être… A peine plus. Et puis vous avez beaucoup plus bu que moi ! » Accusa-t-il finalement, changeant de tactique.

« Oui, mais nous, on n'a pas roulé sous la table la dernière fois… » Remarqua doctement Neville.

Le roux ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, hébété. C'était un coup bas de la part de Neville. Il n'y pouvait rien si la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient réunis, ils avaient enchaîné les verres de whisky pur feu sans se retenir. Il savait se tenir en société quand même, et il savait très bien qu'il était à une cérémonie officielle pendant laquelle il fallait faire bonne figure.

« Allez mon vieux, ne le prends pas comme ça, c'est pour ton bien qu'on dit ça. Et pour ta femme, aussi ! » rit Dean avant de hoqueter.

« Ainsi que pour la santé de Dean, qui ne peut apparemment plus terminer les verres que tu commandes… » S'amusa Harry.

Son beau-frère le regardait avec des yeux pétillants et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait lui-même refusé de boire plus que de raison pour ne pas faire honte à Ginny. Et peut-être aussi pour éviter d'être à la une des journaux le lendemain matin, qui se questionneraient alors sur une possible dépendance à la boisson du Survivant, sans doute suite à ses actes héroïques mais traumatisants. L'idée le fit rire tout seul, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis.

Il n'était plus envieux d'Harry depuis longtemps. La Guerre les avait marqués tous les deux et rapprochés plus que jamais. Les disputes enfantines qu'ils avaient eues à Poudlard n'avaient plus lieu d'être. A présent, Ron comprenait parfaitement l'enfer quotidien dans lequel vivait son ami, épié pour le moindre de ses gestes, sans possibilité de faire un pas de travers. Mieux que ça, il était parfaitement heureux de sa présence au bal aujourd'hui, car avec ses amis, il semblait s'amuser, et la lueur qui pétillait dans son regard était rare. Beaucoup trop rare.

Il voulut alors lever son verre à son honneur. Celui-ci vacilla un peu, éclaboussant les chaussures de son meilleur ami au passage. Harry s'écarta.

« Oups, désolé Harry, je voulais… juste… » Commença-t-il maladroitement.

« Allez, Ron, ça suffit comme ça… » Fit gentiment son meilleur ami en lui ôtant la coupe des mains pour la donner à Dean. « Tu sais qu'Hermione n'aime pas quand tu bois trop. Tu vas encore finir sur le canapé… »

« Surtout depuis qu'elle est enceinte. » Rappela Neville.

La lumière se fit soudainement dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il se rappelait à présent avoir demandé, en début de soirée, à ses amis de l'aider à ne pas trop boire comme il en avait parfois l'habitude. Hermione était enceinte depuis quelques mois. Et elle lui reprochait déjà suffisamment de choses pour ne pas ajouter ce vice à la liste. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il n'était pas capable d'assumer un enfant. Qu'il n'était pas assez mature pour ça. Elle était suffisamment inquiète comme ça.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas une bonne mère. Si elle se mettait à douter de lui, ce serait alors la fin des jus de citrouilles. Il aimait profondément sa femme et il fallait qu'elle ait suffisamment confiance en lui pour mener à terme sa grossesse, et accoucher du plus beau bébé du monde – ça, il n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il redressa alors les épaules, demanda à Harry de lui jeter un sort de sobriété, et reprit un air sérieux. Bien décidé à rassurer sa femme.


	6. Lavande Brown

« Maman, pourquoi est-ce que le téléphone ne marche pas ? »

« Parce que ça n'est pas un vrai téléphone, ma chérie. Il nous sert uniquement à aller au Ministère de la Magie… » Soupira, déjà lasse, Lavande Brown.

« Pourquoi on n'utilise pas une cheminée ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y en a pas à la maison, ma chérie, tu sais bien. » Répondit la jeune femme.

Si seulement cette fichue machine voulait bien fonctionner. Lavande était déjà terriblement en retard. Elle changea son bébé de bras, en priant pour que celui-ci ne se réveille pas, et recomposa le numéro. Enfin, la cabine se mit en branle et les fit descendre sous la surface de la terre pour rejoindre le ministère. Les portes s'ouvrirent avec difficulté sur le hall d'entrée, et elle s'extirpa alors avec sa fille à la main, le bébé dans l'autre. Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Elle avait bien cru qu'ils n'y parviendraient jamais.

La jeune femme n'avait cessé de tergiverser depuis qu'elle avait reçu son carton d'invitation. Bien sûr, elle n'avait été invitée que parce que ses parents étaient morts pendant la Guerre et qu'on pensait donc lui devoir quelque chose depuis ce temps. Raison également pour laquelle elle percevait une minuscule pension de la part du Ministère, qui prétendait effacer les erreurs du précédent gouvernement en lui offrant de l'argent. Lavande Brown s'en fichait bien. Ils pouvaient croire ce qui les arrangeaient, elle n'était ni triste, ni en colère. Juste fatiguée.

Sa vie était une succession d'ennuis depuis la fin de la Guerre, et la dernière chose dont elle avait sans doute besoin était de se confronter à la réussite et au bonheur de ses anciens camarades, lui renvoyant par la même, l'image désolée de sa propre vie. Pourtant, dans un élan d'auto-flagellation, elle avait fini par envoyer un hibou confirmant sa venue. Depuis, les catastrophes s'étaient enchaînées.

D'abord, elle n'avait trouvé personne pour garder ses enfants. La nounou qu'elle employait habituellement était partie en vacances, elle n'avait plus de famille, pas d'amis sur lesquels compter, et il ne fallait même pas parler des pères de ses deux merveilles. Judith avait déjà cinq ans et elle n'avait jamais vu son père, une erreur de jeunesse qui avait eu le bon goût de la laisser seule pour faire face à sa grossesse improvisée. Conseillée par son amie Parvati avec laquelle elle gardait des liens à l'époque, elle avait décidé de garder l'enfant. Parvati était persuadée que c'était ce que les esprits voulaient, elle lui avait fait confiance.

Quant à son petit Adam, lui non plus n'avait pas eu autant de chance que prévu. Encore une fois, Lavande s'était fiée à la mauvaise personne. Elle était pourtant persuadée que celui-ci serait le bon. Il semblait accepter à peu près Judith, et leur vie un peu chaotique dans cette maison délabrée mais qui était la seule qu'elle pouvait s'offrir. Il lui avait fait des promesses. Des promesses de mariage, de voyages en amoureux, il devait même quitter sa femme pour elle, avant Noël, avait-il promis.

Quelques mois après le début de leur relation, elle était tombée enceinte. Un véritable accident, qu'elle n'avait pas pu anticiper. Une potion de contraception qui n'avait pas dû fonctionner. Quoiqu'il en soit, cela avait mis un terme à tous ses beaux rêves. Le prince charmant s'était transformé en monstre, l'avait exhortée à l'avortement, ce qu'elle avait fermement refusé. C'était peut-être la seule décision que Lavande prenait dans sa vie, mais elle en était fière. Elle n'avait depuis jamais entendu parler du père. Elle n'avait pas eu non plus la morgue d'aller frapper à sa porte pour lui demander des compensations.

Elle avait donc fini par se demander si elle pouvait se rétracter, et envoyer un nouveau courrier au ministère pour refuser leur invitation. Avant de renoncer. Tant pis. Elle irait quand même au Ministère, même avec ses deux enfants sous le bras. Ça n'était pas si grave après tout, elle ne serait peut-être pas la seule à ne pas avoir pu les faire garder. Si tel était le cas, elle ne resterait de toute façon pas très longtemps. Juste le temps de commémorer. Juste le temps de se souvenir. De sa vie à Poudlard, si simple. De ses parents, aimants. De ses amis de l'époque, qui tous l'avaient plus ou moins abandonnée. Oh bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas fait exprès. Ils avaient tous pris des chemins différents, s'étaient embarqués dans des formations prenantes. Et elle-même s'était retrouvée très tôt, trop sans doute, avec un enfant à nourrir et une vie à mener. Ils s'étaient simplement éloignés.

Elle remit une mèche derrière son oreille, machinalement. Elle avait finalement réussi à trouver une robe correcte dans sa garde-robe, qu'elle avait un peu ajustée, n'ayant plus le corps de sa jeunesse, lorsqu'ils avaient fait le premier bal post-guerre, à Poudlard. Elle avait réussi à habiller ses enfants, à peu près correctement, et elle était venue en taxi jusqu'à l'entrée cachée du Ministère.

Elle avança de quelques pas sur le marbre gris, tentant, avec peine, de ne pas glisser avec ses talons. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude d'en porter. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi féminine, elle en était presque mal à l'aise. Elle qui avait été si rayonnante, qui avait su séduire les hommes les plus beaux et les plus populaires de Poudlard, à présent, voilà qu'elle doutait de ses attraits. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à ne pas faire attention à elle, à faire passer la vie de ses enfants avant, à tenter de tout mener de front, sans tomber, sans faire de bêtise. Elle avait fait un certain nombre d'erreurs et elle avait fini par se perdre elle-même. Elle était désormais nettement moins sûre d'elle qu'avant.

Elle se dirigea vers les portes d'entrée de la salle de bal, son bébé dans un bras, la petite trottant derrière elle. Un sorcier se tenait là, devant une petite table ornée de sortes de badges.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Lavande Brown. J'ai été invitée au Bal de Noël… » Commença-t-elle avec un sourire intimidé.

« Je suis au regret de vous dire que les enfants ne sont pas admis, Madame. » Scanda alors l'homme.

« Mais… je ne peux pas les faire garder… Comment vais-je faire ? Je ne peux pas entrer avec eux ? Ils seront sages, je vous le promets. Ils sont toujours sages… » Supplia-t-elle.

« Avez-vous votre carton d'invitation ? » Soupira l'homme.

« Oui, oui bien sûr… » Elle fouilla dans son sac. « Zut, où est-ce que j'ai pu le mettre… Ma chérie, je ne te l'ai pas confiée tout à l'heure ? » Demanda-t-elle à sa fille. Celle-ci nia de la tête. « _Accio_ invitation ! » Fit alors la jeune femme avec sa baguette. Rien ne venait. « Je suis confuse, j'ai dû l'oublier chez moi… Mais je suis Lavande Brown, je vous assure ! »

« Je suis désolée Madame, mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer sans que je n'aie vérifié votre carton d'invitation. »

Lavande sentit alors la frustration monter. Tout ça pour ça. Elle s'était préparée, avec difficulté, jonglant entre la petite qui menaçait de faire des bêtises, son bébé qui pleurait et ses cheveux dorés récalcitrants à la laque qu'elle voulait mettre. Elle avait jeté des sorts dans tous les sens dans sa maison pour pouvoir tout faire en temps et en heure. Tout ça pour rien. Des larmes coulèrent discrètement sur ses joues.

« Lavande ! Oh tu es arrivée, ça fait plaisir, comment vas-tu ? » Fit soudainement une voix.

La jeune femme tourna la tête, surprise, pour découvrir une Hermione Granger – Weasley à présent, se corrigea-t-elle machinalement – enceinte jusqu'aux dents, lui faire un sourire et agiter la main vers elle en s'approchant.

« Oh Hermione, je suis ravie de te voir, tu as une mine superbe. » Fit-elle en tâchant de conserver son sourire, maladroitement.

« Tu as pu venir finalement. Je suis contente. Tu viens ? Je suis sûre que cela fera plaisir aux autres de te voir. »

« Eh bien… En fait… je ne peux pas. J'ai oublié mon carton chez moi, et ce monsieur refuse de me laisser entrer. » Répondit-elle, mal à l'aise, jetant un regard au sorcier qui se tenait toujours à côté d'elle, sans ciller.

« Oh, mais ce sont des balivernes. Wilkes, vous allez me faire le plaisir de laisser entrer mon amie, n'est-ce pas ? » Balaya de la main son ancienne camarade.

« Euh, c'est-à-dire, Madame, que je ne suis pas censé… » Balbutia l'homme.

« Rien du tout. Je réponds de Lavande comme de moi-même. Vous n'allez tout de même pas me contredire, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout dans mon état. » Cingla la jeune femme, sournoisement, une main ostensiblement posée sur son ventre rebondi.

« Non, bien sûr que non, Madame. » Bredouilla l'homme rapidement. « Tenez, madame, votre badge. » Ajouta-t-il en tendant l'objet à Lavande.

« Merci Wilkes ! »

Hermione prit alors Lavande par l'épaule pour la faire entrer avec elle dans la salle de bal, décorée féériquement. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement. Finalement, tout ne se passait pas si mal. Et elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle remercierait un jour à ce point Hermione Granger, son horripilante camarade de dortoir.


	7. John Dawlish

_Nouvelle journée, nouveau chapitre ! Vous allez donc découvrir ce que Parvati insinuait à propos de l'auror Dawlish... Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impresssions à la fin de cet OS !_

* * *

« Vous êtes la femme de l'auror John Dawlish, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je pense que votre mari doit pouvoir mieux répondre à cette question que moi. »

L'intéressé sursauta, renversant un peu de jus de citrouille sur sa main. Il avait égaré le fil de la conversation quelques temps auparavant, et ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait. John Dawlish était auror depuis un grand nombre d'années. Il avait vécu deux Guerres. Il avait vu des générations de condisciples fréquenter ses bureaux. Il avait eu un nombre incalculable de supérieurs hiérarchiques. Le surprendre était très difficile. Mais cette fois, il devait avouer qu'il était étonné.

Il était venu au Bal de Noël, invité par son ami Kingsley, le Ministre de la magie en personne. Il n'était peut-être pas là en tant qu'auror, mais il faisait tout de même attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure. On ne se débarrassait pas si facilement d'années de métier. Sa femme, Janis, avait elle-même été invitée en tant journaliste à la _Bulle Magique_ , un petit journal qu'il aurait volontiers qualifié de cancanier s'il n'avait pas peur de représailles conjugales. Elle était d'ailleurs en train d'interroger l'une des nouvelles personnalités arrivées, une certaine Parvati Patil, voyante de son état, s'il avait bien compris.

Il avait suivi le début de l'interview, accompagnant sa femme puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, puis avait décroché. Et cette phrase le faisait sortir de ses pensées. Alors que l'ensemble du groupe se dirigeait vers l'extérieur de la salle, il décida de sagement rester avec son verre. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il ne soit pas trop loin de secours. Sa femme risquait de lui poser des questions sur un sujet dans lequel il serait apparemment coupable. Il vérifia d'un coup d'œil que Kingsley n'était pas trop loin. Il pourrait peut-être le sauver d'un mauvais pas.

Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquels il tenta de se calmer. Après tout, Janis n'était pas si terrible que ça. Il avait affronté des Mangemorts bien plus coriaces que sa femme, tout de même, il n'allait pas se mettre à avoir peur. Et puis elle n'oserait jamais faire un scandale en plein Bal de Noël, avec tout ce monde autour. Ils préféraient avoir leurs discussions houleuses, quand elles arrivaient, en privé. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à étaler leur vie en public. Peu de gens savaient même qu'ils étaient mariés. Il reprit donc confiance petit à petit. Jusqu'au coup d'éclat.

« Alors comme ça tu connais bien Padma Patil ? » L'accusa sa femme, arrivant à grands pas.

Quelque chose dans la fin de l'interview n'avait pas dû se passer comme elle le souhaitait. Il avait vu le fils Malfoy puis la jeune Weasley, qu'il devait d'ailleurs appeler maintenant Potter, retourner dans la salle de bal, suivi par un cortège de journalistes, désespérés. Sa femme avait aussitôt quitté la foule pour le rejoindre, les poings sur les hanches, la question au bout des lèvres.

« Eh bien… » Commença-t-il, maladroitement. « Peut-être un peu, en effet… »

Comment allait-il se tirer de ce mauvais pas ? Effectivement, il connaissait une Padma Patil. On pouvait même dire qu'il la connaissait assez bien. Mais ça n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait avouer à sa femme. Elle allait le transformer en pièces détachées, sans aucun remords, devant tous ses collègues et son patron avec. Il l'aurait d'ailleurs peut-être mérité. Il se gratta la tête, gêné. En face de lui, sa moitié attendait une réponse précise et honnête. Chose qu'il ne pouvait lui offrir. Un jour, il maudirait Parvati Patil pour ses prédictions à la Merlin.

« Tu l'as connue lors d'une de tes enquêtes, n'est-ce pas ? » Tenta sa femme, impatiente.

Elle devait avoir hâte de courir vers d'autres scandales. Il n'avait jamais été un bon informateur, et ça avait souvent été une dispute entre eux. En tant qu'auror, il prenait souvent en filature les personnalités du monde sorcier pour assurer leur protection, et avait accès à leur vie privée. Seulement tout ceci restait bien sûr professionnel et confidentiel, il ne les aurait jamais trahis, même pour un potin que sa femme cherchait. Elle lui avait souvent reproché de faire passer son travail avant sa famille, pour ça, et pour d'autres raisons, d'ailleurs. Il sauta alors sur la nouvelle excuse qu'elle lui donnait pour s'éloigner de ce nid de doxys.

« Oui ! Oui, c'est exactement ça, j'ai dû prendre des informations sur elle, dans une enquête, il y a peu de temps, pour le travail… Une histoire assez sombre d'enlèvements… Quelque chose de compliqué. Enfin tu comprends que je ne puisse pas t'en dire plus, ma chérie. » Se rattrapa-t-il, avec peine.

Il n'avait jamais été bon pour le mensonge. Ce qui était presque une honte quand on était un auror aguerri, habitué aux couvertures. Mais devant les yeux onyx de sa femme, il ne savait plus réagir comme un auror. Il perdait tous ses réflexes. Elle le désarmait complètement. Il en devenait ridicule. Il se secoua alors un peu pour reprendre ses esprits, et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle esquissait une moue satisfaite, avant de se détourner.

« Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué à avouer. » Fit-elle, un peu dédaigneuse. « Tu m'excuseras, je dois aller interviewer le Ministre... »

Il s'autorisa alors à un soupir, une fois qu'elle se fût suffisamment éloignée. Il passa son mouchoir contre son front qui gouttait, avant de le remettre dans sa poche. Il l'avait échappé belle. Que plus jamais on ne lui fasse de frayeurs pareilles, il était bien trop vieux pour ça. Il avait bien cru que le seul secret qu'il ait encore pour sa femme allait être découvert ce soir.

Il avait connu Padma Patil quelques mois auparavant. Il venait de se disputer avec Janis. Ils avaient eu des mots particulièrement violents. Elle ne comprenait pas son travail, son obsession à sacrifier tout son temps pour la population sorcière, au lieu de le passer avec elle et leurs deux enfants. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il soit si passionné par son métier. Qu'il se mette en danger constamment. Et qu'il refuse de prendre sa retraite, alors que les aurors avaient droit à une retraite anticipée. Il était alors sorti de la maison, et s'était réfugié au Chaudron Baveur. Il s'était assis au comptoir, à côté d'une jeune femme qui paraissait aussi désespérée que lui. Il se trouvait qu'elle s'appelait Padma Patil et qu'elle était la sœur jumelle de la voyante la plus en vogue en ce moment.

Ils avaient un peu discutés, partageant leurs malheurs. Ça n'allait pas fort avec Janis, depuis quelques temps. Ils se disputaient de plus en plus souvent, parlaient même de divorce. Et il était un peu perdu. Des années de mariage fichues en l'air pour des broutilles. Pour des différences qu'ils avaient toujours eu sans que cela ne pose de problème avant. Un véritable gâchis dont il se sentait en partie raisonnable.

Sans trop savoir comment, il avait fini par embrasser cette jeune femme. Ils n'avaient pas prévus de se revoir. Ils s'étaient juste croisés, de temps en temps, sur le Chemin de Traverse, ou à Pré-au-Lard, un peu par hasard, un peu gênés, aussi. De baguette en chaudron, ils avaient fini par prendre à nouveau un verre ensemble, occasionnellement. Une sorte d'exutoire face à leur quotidien. Une façon de purger leurs déboires. Ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ils avaient peut-être même recommencé à s'embrasser. Ils avaient peut-être aussi transplané chez elle, pour approfondir leur semblant de relation. Un peu. Parfois. Pas très souvent. Non, vraiment pas souvent. Mais quand même. Un peu.

John Dawlish se sentait sur un fil. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait s'appelait tromper sa femme. Pourtant, il était perdu. Padma était si gentille avec lui, si compatissante, si compréhensive. Elle était si douce, si amicale. Elle était tout sauf emportée et explosive, comme sa femme. Elle était brisée, mais elle le comprenait mieux que personne. Il avait l'âge d'être son père ou presque. Et pourtant cela fonctionnait, à peu près, entre eux. La question à cent gallions était donc : que ferait-il si un jour, Janis le découvrait ?


	8. Neville Londubat

Le discours du Ministre de la Magie allait bientôt commencer. Neville Londubat s'était placé en bonne position afin de pouvoir le voir sans tendre le cou. Il était important, à son avis, de voir une personne lorsqu'elle prononçait un discours, pour détecter tout mensonge ou fausse sympathie. Bien que ça ne soit pas vraiment le genre de Kingsley, qu'il connaissait depuis un moment.

Hannah serra sa main contre la sienne. La jeune femme se tenait à côté de lui, silencieuse. Elle savait que ce moment était important à ses yeux. Il avait besoin d'entendre le Ministre parler de l'événement qui les réunissait tous. Ça n'était pas un simple Bal de Noël, comme on pourrait en faire des dizaines. C'était un Bal réunissant tous ceux qui avaient souffert pendant la Guerre qui avait déchiré leur pays. C'était un Bal qui célébrait la réunion de leur peuple, pour une vie meilleure, et sans risques. Un Bal pour la tolérance. Neville avait désespérément besoin d'entendre ce discours chaque année.

La Guerre lui avait tout pris. Elle lui avait pris ses parents alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, à cause d'une prophétie qui ne le concernait même pas. Elle l'avait empêché de vivre dans une famille normale, avec des parents qui seraient fiers de ce qu'il était devenu. Aujourd'hui, ses parents n'avaient encore pas retrouvé la raison, et ça ne serait probablement jamais le cas. Ils ne le reconnaissaient pas à chaque fois, et ne le connaissaient pas. Elle lui avait pris certains de ses amis, comme Seamus, ou Colin. Elle lui avait pris sa grand-mère, la seule famille qui lui restait et qui l'avait élevé. Elle l'avait transformé, surtout.

Lui qui avait été un jeune garçon timide et naïf, était devenu un homme un peu plus taciturne, un peu plus méfiant. Certes, il avait repris confiance en lui, il avait réussi à se prouver à lui-même, et aux autres, sa valeur. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment guéri de ses blessures, trop profondes pour être refermé. C'était un homme plus sage mais aussi plus âgé qu'il n'aurait dû qu'Hannah avait rencontré. Un homme brisé qui avait tout fait pour se reconstruire, conscient que c'était la meilleure attitude à avoir. Il ne s'était pas laissé abattre, mais tout n'avait pas été de tout repos.

Hannah avait été d'une aide précieuse. Il l'avait retrouvée tardivement, et leurs sentiments avaient mis du temps à se développer. Surtout parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire confiance suffisamment pour s'engager dans une relation de longue durée. Elle aussi avait souffert. Elle aussi avait été cassée par cette Guerre. Ils avaient décidé de prendre leurs temps.

Sept ans après Poudlard, ils venaient juste de se fiancer, et considéraient qu'ils avaient toute la vie pour avancer à deux, qu'il ne servait à rien de se presser. Ils ne vivaient même pas vraiment ensemble. Hannah habitait au-dessus du Chaudron Baveur qu'elle avait repris à la retraite de Tom, tandis que lui vivait à Poudlard. Il y enseignait la botanique en plus de préparer des onguents et des décoctions pour Sainte Mangouste par exemple. Cet arrangement leur convenait. Il correspondait à leur amour calme, confiant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se voir et de se toucher chaque jour pour ressentir les sentiments profonds qui les liaient, pour avoir confiance en l'autre, pour être rassurés. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dormir ensemble pour savoir que leurs pensées allaient plusieurs fois par jour vers l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un toit commun pour construire leurs vies.

« Chers sorciers, chères sorcières. Chers amis… » Commença Kingsley, interrompant ses pensées.

Sa voix avait été magiquement amplifiée afin que chacun puisse l'entendre. La musique avait été coupée et tous se tenaient près de la petite estrade sur laquelle il était monté. En le regardant faire son discours, non pas comme s'il l'avait appris par cœur mais comme s'il venait du cœur, Neville fut rasséné. Il pouvait être rassuré. Son pays était cette année encore entre de bonnes mains. Le Ministre de la Magie était quelqu'un de fiable. Qui n'oubliait pas le passé et le mettait à profit pour leur construire un présent et un futur. Qui ne mentait pas pour conserver sa place. Qui ne minimisait aucun risque. Il soupira de soulagement.

C'était sans doute idiot, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher, chaque année, d'avoir cette peur au ventre à l'approche de ce moment, même si Kingsley était un ami. Le pouvoir rendait certaines personnes un peu folles. Il avait bien essayé de profiter de la soirée, essayant d'empêcher Ron d'être trop soûl, riant avec Harry ou Dean, mais il y avait toujours cette sensation qui lui tordait le ventre un peu plus au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Comme s'il cherchait chaque année à être sûr qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à combattre pour défendre sa vie. Il n'hésiterait alors pas une seconde à mettre sa baguette au service du bien et de sa liberté, mais il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que cela arrive trop rapidement. A vrai dire, cette idée lui faisait même peur. Il comprenait qu'Harry et Ron aient renoncé à réaliser leur rêve d'auror. Qui pouvait encore avoir la force de se battre chaque jour après ce qu'ils avaient vécu ?

Certaines peurs ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement qu'on pouvait le souhaiter. La vie reprenait ses droits mais les doutes restaient tapis au fond de lui. Il serra plus fort la main d'Hannah et tourna son visage vers elle. Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant, et il fut totalement rassuré. Cette année encore, il pourrait vivre normalement. Cette année encore, il aurait une chance d'être heureux. Pour la peine, il embrassa fougueusement sa compagne dès que les dernières paroles du discours furent prononcées.


	9. Dean Thomas

« Dis donc, vous deux, je ne vous dérange pas trop ? » Etait intervenu Angelina Weasley.

La jeune femme avait ensuite décollé brusquement Dean Thomas de son mari. Le jeune homme s'était ensuite rattrapé à la table à côté de lui, médiocrement.

Il avait un peu titubé sur ses jambes, avant de reprendre son équilibre. Le choc avait été rude, et la surprise était grande. Il secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Sa main droite éventa un peu son visage, dans l'espoir de faire partir le trouble qui l'avait soudain pris. De ce qu'il comprenait de la conversation à côté de lui, il aurait peut-être été drogué, ou victime d'une farce. Il ne savait pas très bien. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient, son esprit n'était pas clair. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait avant d'embrasser George Weasley à pleine bouche.

Enfin, ça n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il se souvenait très bien d'être entré au Bal, seul, d'avoir présenté son invitation à l'auror en poste, et d'avoir rejoint ses amis pour converser. Il se souvenait également d'avoir charrié Ron sur la quantité d'alcool que celui-ci ingurgitait, au mépris des recommandations de sa femme, enceinte. Mais ensuite, c'était le trou noir. Il tenta un sort de sa baguette, pour se rafraîchir l'esprit, et retrouver ses souvenirs. Des bribes lui revenaient petit à petit, dans un flou artistique qui le dérangeait un peu. Il devrait peut-être prévenir George que son chocolat avait des effets secondaires un peu désagréable, mais après ce qui venait de se passer, il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il rougit au souvenir de leur baiser, quelque peu… maladroit.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé sauter de cette façon au cou du frère de Ron. S'il voulait être plus exact, il aurait même dit que jamais il n'aurait imaginé sauté au cou du frère de Ron, tout court. George Weasley était marié depuis quelques années à une magnifique jeune femme, Angelina, avec laquelle Dean avait déjà eu l'occasion de jouer au Quidditch, sport auquel elle était redoutable. Il craignait d'ailleurs en ce moment même de se transformer en souaffle à ses yeux et qu'elle ne le propulse encore plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

Outre son mariage, George n'avait jamais vraiment présenté les signes d'une homosexualité, qu'elle soit débridée ou non. Il avait dû être plus que surpris de se faire embrasser par un camarade de son petit frère. Dean gémit de honte alors que les images lui revenaient en pleine figure. Il espérait de tout cœur que personne n'avait vu cet incident et surtout, qu'il ne ferait pas la couverture des journaux le lendemain pour avoir essayé de séduire un des sorciers les plus talentueux de sa génération. Il mettrait sa baguette au feu s'il le devait, pour éviter une telle parution d'article.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira lourdement. Il ne savait pas quel doxy l'avait piqué. Il n'avait jamais prévu, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, d'annoncer son éventuelle homosexualité de cette façon au monde sorcier entier. D'autant qu'il ne l'était pas, certaines femmes l'avaient attiré aussi. Sa relation électrique avec Ginny en était bien la preuve. Certes, George Weasley était bel homme, et il avait un charisme impressionnant mais ça n'était pas une raison suffisante. Il rougit encore un peu plus si possible. Cette situation le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Dean avait toujours été quelqu'un d'assez discret. Il avait toujours essayé de se fondre dans la masse de son dortoir, laissant la célébrité à Harry et Ron, qui ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas vraiment ravis du cadeau. Il s'était contenté d'être juste assez bon élève pour pouvoir passer dans la classe supérieure sans trop de difficultés. D'être un bon ami quand ils avaient besoin d'eux. De laisser parler le courage qui l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor quand ses amis avaient eu besoin d'aide. Il s'était battu pendant la Guerre, comme les autres de son dortoir, mais n'avait réalisé aucun grand exploit. Il avait surtout défendu sa vie, comme il le pouvait. En somme, il était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une personne banale. Il se fondait dans le décor.

Ses préférences sexuelles n'avaient jamais regardé que lui. Il ne les avait jamais partagés avec ses amis lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école, même s'ils parlaient souvent de sexe et de filles lors de soirées un peu trop arrosées pour être honnêtes. Après tout, ils étaient des adolescents plein d'hormones, comme les autres. Dean venait d'une famille moldue, et dans ce monde, l'homosexualité ou même la bisexualité n'étaient pas aussi bien vues que dans le monde sorcier, où l'on n'était pas à une bizarrerie près quand on savait qu'on pouvait prendre un verre au Chaudron Baveur avec un vampire ou un gobelin. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps avant d'accepter de leur en parler, de façon assez discrète, détournée, et uniquement si la situation le requérait vraiment. Il était sorti avec quelques personnes, hommes ou femmes, sans jamais vraiment accrocher avec l'un d'entre eux. Et il n'avait ô grand jamais imaginé séduire George Weasley.

A dire vrai, s'il était un peu plus honnête avec lui-même, il reconnaîtrait la raison de ce manque d'attachement envers tous ceux qui l'avaient côtoyé. Il savait parfaitement que la disparition de Seamus Finnigan dans la Bataille finale n'y était pas étrangère. Le jeune homme avait été tué par un mur de Poudlard qui s'était effondré sur lui, sans que son meilleur ami n'ait rien pu faire. Ils avaient pourtant été côte à côte quelques instants plus tôt, se battant pour essayer s'en sortir. Ils avaient été encerclés par quelques mangemorts d'importance sans doute mineure, qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'attaquer des élèves sans grandes défenses. Ils avaient tenté d'appliquer tous les sorts appris avec Harry au sein de l'AD. Mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Alors qu'il allait crier victoire et donner une accolade à son pote après avoir désarmé le dernier mangemort qui les attaquait, Dean s'était retourné contre un mur effondré. Et sous celui-ci, gisait son ami, ensanglanté. Mort.

Il avait alors senti tout l'air sortir de ses poumons. Il avait haleté, cherchant à récupérer un souffle de vie qu'il ne trouverait jamais plus vraiment. Il s'était agenouillé, terrorisé, il avait essayé, de déblayer, de le ranimer, mais rien n'y avait fait. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire, il avait essayé, encore et encore, au mépris des dangers qu'il pouvait courir. Il avait fallu l'intervention de plusieurs de ses amis et de Madame Pomfresh pour qu'il réalise enfin qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Il avait senti une digue s'effondrer dans son cœur et il avait fondu en larmes, pour son ami perdu.

Ils avaient été aussi proches que les doigts de la main, bien que chacun gardât un jardin secret bien à lui. Ils avaient dormi dans des lits contigus pendant leurs sept années à Poudlard, ils avaient partagé les mêmes cours du début à la fin de leur scolarité, ils avaient fait leurs devoirs ensemble, ils avaient partagé leurs opinions, leurs malheurs, et même leurs rêves ensemble. Seamus avait été la personne dont il avait été le plus proche, avant Harry, Ron, ou même Neville.

Sa mort le dévastait, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Sa mort l'emplissait d'un vide dont il ne voulait pas. Il était indubitablement discret. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de monde pour être heureux, de beaucoup d'interactions pour se sentir vivant, mais Seamus faisait partie des gens dont il avait impérativement besoin. Il faisait partie de ceux qui auraient pu lui faire le plus de mal en le manipulant à leur guise. Il faisait partie de ceux qui auraient pu le briser d'une phrase autant qu'ils pouvaient l'illuminer d'un sourire.

S'il avait été plus honnête encore avec lui-même, Dean aurait sans doute admis que si c'était à cause de Seamus qu'il était devenu comme ça, c'était sans doute parce qu'il éprouvait peut-être quelque chose pour le jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais vraiment mis de mot dessus, pudique. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il ressentait, effrayé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu, à vrai dire. Seamus était son meilleur ami, son camarade de chambrée, celui qui lui racontait ses déboires avec les filles, ses doutes et ses peurs. Et Dean n'aurait échangé cette place contre rien au monde.

Enfin, si Dean avait tenu à être totalement clair avec lui-même, il aurait admis qu'à présent, cela ne servait de toute façon à rien d'avouer quoi que ce soit. Seamus était mort. Comme tant d'autres. La vie avait repris ses droits depuis sept ans maintenant. Il avait fait des études. Il était en passe de devenir médicomage. Il ne laisserait plus personne mourir sous ses yeux. Remuer le passé ne résoudrait rien. Et ne le sauverait certainement pas des griffes d'Angelina Weasley quand elle aurait fini de s'inquiéter pour son mari, gémit-il.


	10. Draco Malfoy

_Attention, voici enfin les révélations sur ce qu'il s'est réellement passé dans les toilettes du Ministère... Parvati avait-elle raison ? Vous allez le découvrir !_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

La musique battait son plein. Une musique moldue, si Draco ne se trompait pas. Un choix étonnant, si on considérait les lieux. Il haussa des épaules. Ce devait être une idée du Ministère pour rappeler l'entente entre les moldus et les sorciers depuis la fin de la Guerre. Il ne savait pas quel était le petit génie qui avait pondu ça mais celui-ci avait sans doute dû y griller quelques neurones. L'idée le fit vaguement ricaner.

« Tout va bien, Draco ? » demanda soudainement Théodore Nott, posant une main sur son bras.

Le jeune homme sursauta avant d'acquiescer. Il prit une gorgée de sa coupe pour se redonner contenance. Ce genre de festivités le mettait mal à l'aise. Avant, il aurait été comme un strangulot dans l'eau, avec toute cette agitation. Il aurait vogué d'un groupe à l'autre, discutant avec les uns, flattant les autres, tissant des liens, comme son père le lui avait appris. Mais aujourd'hui, plus rien n'était pareil. La Guerre l'avait changé, profondément.

Il avait vécu le pire, le plus mauvais. La solitude, le temps qui passe. Il avait vu ses parents sombrer. Son père être jugé puis enfermé à Azkaban. Sa mère tomber dans la dépression, le désespoir, pour enfin devenir presque muette et statue de cire. Elle errait, le regard vide, dans les pièces du manoir qu'ils avaient pu conserver à grands renforts de suppliques. Lui-même avait déménagé après son procès dans un petit appartement qu'il partageait avec Théo, dans un quartier moldu, là où personne ne les harcelait à cause de leur passé.

Il avait entamé des études de potions, couplées à des cours de botanique et de médicomagie. Il voulait préparer des onguents et des philtres pour Sainte Mangouste. Si tant était qu'on le laisse leur en fournir sans croire qu'il voulait empoisonner tout l'hôpital. Il avait trouvé un petit atelier quelques mois auparavant, commencé son stock, et était encore en pourparlers avec la direction des médicomages pour obtenir un contrat.

Il secoua la tête et s'obligea à revenir à la soirée. Il avait été invité au nom de l'unité entre les sorciers, quels que soient leurs origines ou leur passé. Bien sûr, il avait vu les regards surpris quand il s'était présenté à l'entrée. Ecœurés, même, pour certains. Il n'était pas reparu en public depuis la fin de son procès.

Il regarda l'heure affichée sur la grande horloge de la salle. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'il était là. Il pourrait bientôt partir sans que cela ne soit inconvenant. Il avait fini par ne plus attirer les regards, aidé en cela par un Dean Thomas plus que bourré qui avait voulu embrasser un des frères Weasley. Lequel, il devait avouer n'en avoir aucune idée. Ils se ressemblaient un peu tous.

« Monsieur Malfoy… Mais cela fait des années que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, je crois… Nous devons absolument discuter, tous les deux… » S'exclama soudainement Rita Skeeter.

La sorcière arrivait vers lui à grands pas, un verre à la main, le sourire éclatant et la plume à papote sans doute dans la poche. Draco fouilla la pièce des yeux, cherchant un secours. Il n'était pas question qu'il parle à cette harpie. Elle avait suffisamment traîné sa famille dans la boue lors des procès, pour ne pas en rajouter à présent que tout le monde l'avait presque oublié. Il avait pourtant dit à Théo que ça n'était pas du tout une bonne idée de venir à cette fête… Mais son colocataire n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, trop préoccupé par l'idée de rencontrer celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Il lui revaudrait ça. Où était-il passé d'ailleurs ? Jamais là quand il fallait.

« Dîtes-moi un peu, que faîtes-vous, à présent que le Ministère a décidé dans sa grande bonté de vous relâcher ? Vous lui en êtes reconnaissant, d'ailleurs, je suppose ? Parlez-moi de votre ressenti après le procès, cela n'a pas dû être facile de changer de vie quand tout le monde vous hait, n'est-ce pas ? » Attaqua la journaliste.

Le jeune homme se retint de gémir. Comment allait-il s'en débarrasser ? Ses yeux commençaient à regarder partout sauf vers la sorcière, dans l'espoir qu'elle abandonne son interrogatoire. On pouvait toujours rêver, non ? Une chevelure rousse se planta soudain devant ses yeux.

« Ah, Malfoy ! Te voilà. Nous devons discuter, tu te rappelles ? » Lui demanda une Ginny Weasley plus qu'énervée.

Merlin. Ce qu'il avait fait au monde sorcier était-il donc si grave pour qu'on lui fasse à présent choisir entre Charybde et Scylla ? Il soupira, mais se laissa guider hors de la salle par la jeune sorcière, haussant des épaules dans une fausse excuse à la journaliste qu'il plantait là, le carnet à la main.

Ginny Weasley l'entraîna alors dans un autre couloir, plus sombre, qu'il ne reconnut pas, avant de tirer la porte des toilettes. Vides, évidemment. Alors seulement, elle lui lâcha le poignet, qu'il malaxa douloureusement avec l'autre main. Elle avait une sacrée poigne, depuis qu'elle jouait au Quidditch de façon professionnelle. Il prit appui contre un lavabo, se moquant éperdument de salir son costume.

« Ecoute, Weasley, ce n'est pas pour te vexer, mais j'ai autre chose à faire… On ne peut pas en reparler plus tard ? » Fit-il.

Il empruntait exprès son ton le plus sec et froid, dans l'espoir que toute cette histoire se termine enfin et qu'il puisse repartir sereinement, au lieu de se sentir salaud, comme chaque fois qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer.

« Je ne crois pas non… » Répondit la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui pas à pas. « Tu n'as pas oublié notre petit marché, je suppose ? Ou alors, je peux tout à fait _oublier_ que j'avais prévu de parler à la sœur de Gwenog… »

La menace était à peine voilée. Draco ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle ne lui laisserait encore une fois pas le choix. Il avait tellement besoin de cet accord avec Sainte Mangouste pour vendre ses potions. Sans quoi, tout son travail ne lui servirait à rien. Son psychomage – qu'il était obligé de voir depuis la fin du procès – lui avait bien précisé que s'il ne parvenait pas se racheter de cette façon pour ses erreurs, son psychisme trouverait un autre moyen, plus tordu, et il risquait d'en souffrir comme quelques années auparavant.

La rousse connaissait très bien Gwenog Jones, la capitaine de son équipe. Dont la sœur était la chancelière de la commission de médicomages statuant sur son dossier. Quand Weasley le lui avait appris, au détour d'une conversation dans un couloir, elle avait proposé de l'aider. Il avait été surpris, et plus que ça même. Il avait cherché le piège et ne l'avait pas trouvé. Alors il avait accepté. Bien mal lui en avait pris.

La main de la jeune femme caressa sa joue, presque tendrement. Elle descendit le long de son col, pour s'accrocher à sa chemise. Sa bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne, sans douceur. Elle lui labourait les lèvres. Une autre main attrapa la sienne, pour la coller d'autorité sur son sein. Il le pétrit sans joie. La jeune femme écarta ses jambes, s'y insérant. Son genou remonta le long de son entrejambe mais ne rencontra aucune excitation. Sa bouche le mordit alors si violemment qu'il en saigna. La main sur son col descendit rapidement, déboutonna son pantalon, s'inséra dans son sous-vêtement pour le caresser durement.

« Je te conseille de mettre du cœur à l'ouvrage, Malfoy, si tu veux que je m'estime… satisfaite. Essaie de faire un peu mieux que mon bon à rien de mari. » Claqua la jeune femme entre ses dents.

Sous la torture, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et soupira. Bientôt, il serait délivré de ce calvaire. Bientôt, Weasley n'aurait plus aucune emprise sur lui.

* * *

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	11. Dennis Crivey

« Dîtes-moi un peu, que faîtes-vous, à présent que le Ministère a décidé dans sa grande bonté de vous relâcher ? Vous lui en êtes reconnaissant, d'ailleurs, je suppose ? Parlez-moi de votre ressenti après le procès, cela n'a pas dû être facile de changer de vie quand tout le monde vous hait, n'est-ce pas ? » Attaqua Rita Skeeter.

Elle venait de tomber sur un Draco Malfoy enfin seul, sans sa bande d'amis, tous aussi mangemorts les uns que les autres bien sûr. Rita n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ils avaient été relâchés, et depuis, elle cherchait toujours le détail croustillant qui rendrait son article mémorable et ferait enfin ouvrir les yeux au Ministère. Dennis Crivey soupira. Il prit quelques clichés, machinalement, sachant que la vieille femme les lui demanderait ensuite. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Ginny Potter substitua Draco de leurs mains et sa collaboratrice se tourna rapidement vers lui :

« J'espère que tu as pu prendre des photos ! Nous allons faire un article absolument fantastique… » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Mais… il n'a répondu à aucune de vos questions. » Balbutia le jeune homme.

« Bien sûr que si. Une absence de réponse est bien plus claire qu'une réponse. De même que cette interruption avec Madame Potter. L'article sera fabuleux, je le sens… » S'emporta la sorcière.

Dennis se retint de lui dire que Draco n'avait pas refusé de répondre à ses questions – quoiqu'il ne doutait pas que c'était ce qu'il aurait fait –, il en avait juste été empêché. Et il ne voyait pas en quoi le fait qu'il discute avec Ginny soit un scandale. Il rangea simplement son appareil photo dans sa pochette en attendant de devoir le ressortir à nouveau. Il valait mieux ne rien dire. Il avait appris qu'avec cette femme, il aurait toujours tort, qu'il n'y connaitrait jamais rien. Il avait fini par ne plus lutter. Il la laissa s'éloigner vers un autre potin. Il la rejoindrait plus tard, lorsqu'elle aurait trouvé sa proie.

Après la Guerre, et surtout après la mort de son frère Colin, Dennis avait tenu à terminer ses études à Poudlard, peu importe la douleur qui étreignait son cœur à chaque fois qu'il passait dans le parc où Colin avait été tué. Son frère était mort en héros, et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait retenir. Il avait passé ses BUSES puis ses ASPIC et décidé de suivre une formation de photographe. Colin lui avait transmis sa passion, ils avaient pris mille photos ensemble et il voulait lui faire honneur. Il avait appris l'art du bon angle, de la lumière qui joue avec les formes et les décors, du développement de photos magiques. Il avait travaillé avec les plus grands, en apprentissage, les harcelant jusqu'à ce qu'ils le prennent.

Une fois son diplôme en poche, il avait décidé de devenir photographe reporter d'actualité. Il s'était présenté à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ quelques mois auparavant, espérant décrocher au moins un petit contrat. N'importe quoi qui le fasse débuter. N'importe quoi pour se faire un nom petit à petit et monter en grade. Il était prêt à tout accepter. Raison pour laquelle, sans doute, il avait dit oui lorsque le rédacteur en chef lui avait proposé de travailler avec Rita Skeeter. La journaliste était extrêmement connue, bien que sa popularité soit déclinante, et il avait d'abord été étonné qu'on lui propose un tel poste. C'était avant d'apprendre qu'elle renvoyait ses photographes les uns après les autres, et qu'elle leur pourrissait la vie. Il n'était cependant pas dit qu'il se laisserait tourner en chaudron.

Il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à son poste. Peu importait le nombre de fois où Rita Skeeter affirmait qu'il faisait du mauvais travail. Peu importait qu'elle jette toutes ses photos au sol avant de les piétiner en l'accusant de gâcher ses articles. Peu importait qu'elle ne cherche que des scandales, transforme la vérité, et ne fasse pas du bon travail journalistique à ses yeux. il n'était pas là pour la juger. Il savait que son nom serait associé à ses photos et non pas aux articles qui les accompagnaient. Et il prenait à chaque fois le plus grand soin pour ses clichés. Il s'appliquait. Il était doué, il le savait, et un jour, il n'aurait plus besoin d'être dans l'ombre de cette gratte-papier de pacotille. Savoir que cette situation était provisoire le faisait tenir. Il avait bien plus de volonté que cette harpie ne le croyait. Il était bien plus courageux qu'elle ne le serait jamais.

« Oh bonjour Dennis ! Comment vas-tu ? J'ai entendu dire que tu étais devenu photographe ? » L'aborda alors une voix masculine.

Il se retourna précipitamment et découvrit un Harry Potter extrêmement souriant devant lui, accompagné d'un Ron Weasley un peu éméché, de Dean Thomas et de Neville Londubat. Une belle brochette de Gryffondors. Il leur sourit alors franchement.

« Les gars ! Je ne pensais pas vous revoir ce soir… Avec le travail que cette harpie me donne. » Avoua-t-il, un peu amer.

« C'est sûr que tu n'as pas choisi la plus sympa ! » S'exclama Dean.

« Si seulement j'avais eu le choix… On m'a collé d'office avec elle. Il paraît qu'elle a fait fuir tous les précédents. » Leur confia-t-il.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. C'est une vraie saleté. Hein Harry ? Elle n'arrêtait pas d'écrire des horreurs sur toi… Heureusement qu'on l'a menacée. Ça lui a cloué la baguette ! » Commença Ron, se redressant d'un coup, l'œil encore un peu terne.

« Vous avez fait quoi ? » demanda Dennis, abasourdi.

« Euh, rien, rien du tout… Laisse tomber. Ron est complètement bourré, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit. » Répondit précipitamment Harry.

« Tu ne comptes pas écrire d'article là-dessus, d'ailleurs, hein ? Hermione va le tuer si jamais elle voit ça dans la _Gazette_ … » Demanda Neville, un peu inquiet.

Il les rassura d'un geste de la main. « Ça n'est pas mon genre de dénoncer des amis de Colin. Et tout le monde peut se retrouver un peu soûl un jour ou l'autre. Même si je suis sûr que Rita en ferait un article mémorable… » Grimaça-t-il.

« Quelque chose comme " _Le meilleur ami du Survivant sombre dans l'alcool alors que sa femme est enceinte, vit-il encore mal le fait d'être mis dans l'ombre ? Cache-t-il un plus noir secret ? Est-il le nouveau Mage noir que tout le monde redoute ?_ ", tu veux dire ? » Rit Dean.

« Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, oui ! » Se moqua Dennis, amusé.

Il sentit alors son appareil photo vibrer contre sa poitrine. Un sort qu'il avait ajouté pour toujours savoir quand la sorcière avait besoin de lui, sans avoir à la chercher des yeux. Dans les soirées comme celle-ci, pleines de monde, c'était toujours utile. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait lui dégoter cette fois.

« Désolé les gars, le devoir m'appelle… » Lança-t-il sur un ton humoristique.

« Oh, bien sûr. On se revoit bientôt ? On pourrait faire quelque chose tous ensemble ? » Demanda Harry.

Il accepta d'un sourire, touché. Il savait que depuis quelques années, Harry était un peu replié sur lui-même, peu amène avec les gens qui s'intéressaient de trop près à lui, surtout les journalistes. Qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour accepter de boire un verre avec lui et les autres Gryffondors lui faisait vraiment plaisir. C'est le cœur un peu plus léger qu'il chercha sa partenaire. Cette soirée n'était finalement pas si nulle que ça.


	12. Théodore Nott

Théodore Nott ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait pris. Quelques minutes auparavant, il discutait encore avec Pansy, Draco et Blaise, ses amis, pendant que Gregory était parti s'empiffrer au buffet. Ils parlaient de secrets de Draco, qu'il ne comptait évidemment pas révéler, se doutant des représailles plus que probables de son colocataire. Et surtout, il avait appris à respecter son intimité et sa vie privée. Lorsqu'ils avaient été à Poudlard, il n'aurait peut-être pas hésité à échanger ce secret contre un service rendu, tel était le troc que l'on opérait à Serpentard, pour être respecté et surtout craint. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient colocataires, et ils étaient surtout devenus amis.

Enfin là n'était pas la question. Blaise avait fini par s'éloigner pour une obscure raison, Draco s'était fait alpaguer par Rita Skeeter puis Ginny Weasley, Pansy était parti il ne savait où, et lui-même… Eh bien lui-même était en train de se ridiculiser de la plus stupide des façons. Merlin, pourquoi n'était-il pas capable d'agir correctement pour une fois dans sa vie ? Pourquoi perdait-il soudainement ses moyens ? Il n'y avait que les faibles qui n'arrivaient pas à se contrôler. C'était en tout cas ce que son père disait. D'un autre côté, son père avait un certain nombre de principes qu'il avait sans doute bien fait de ne pas suivre, sans quoi il se serait retrouvé à Azkaban comme lui. De ce fait, pouvait-on dire que celui-ci n'était pas applicable non plus à sa situation ?

Après tout, ça n'était pas parce qu'il était faible qu'il perdait ses moyens. Il était simplement perturbé. Très perturbé. Momentanément. Ce qui lui arrivait généralement lorsque les événements arrivaient en dehors de ses prévisions, qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ce qui se passait. Théodore était quelqu'un de très carré, qui adorait faire des listes pour être sûr de ne rien oublier et que rien ne lui échappe. C'était une façon d'avoir du contrôle sur sa vie, qui avait été quelque peu… chaotique.

Et il n'avait absolument pas prévenir de faire des avances à Susan Bones durant ce Bal de Noël. Ça n'était pas prévu dans ses listes avant au moins… eh bien un certain nombre d'années. Autant qu'il lui en fallait pour oser faire un pas vers elle et la regarder autrement qu'en ayant l'impression que son monde allait s'effondrer.

Merlin, si Draco l'entendait parler ainsi, il se moquerait de lui pour l'éternité. Quoique le jeune homme était au courant depuis un moment des pensées de son colocataire. Théodore avait contracté une étrange maladie, que Draco appelait la « mentionnite »… Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler de Susan, autant qu'il le pouvait. Bien sûr, il essayait de se limiter et à son avis, il n'en parlait pas aussi souvent que Draco voulait bien le faire croire. Mais les faits étaient là. Il était irrémédiablement épris de la jeune femme. Ils travaillaient ensemble au département de la Justice Magique du Ministère, se croisaient dans les couloirs au moins une fois par jour – peut-être pas totalement par hasard à chaque fois – et la jeune femme avait fini par le séduire.

Elle était aussi discrète et ordonnée que lui. Elle s'habillait avec sobriété et n'était pas superficielle. Elle était efficace dans son travail, terriblement compétente, et absolument pas prétentieuse, alors qu'elle aurait pu l'être, étant donnés les miracles qu'elle accomplissait parfois. Elle faisait, comme lui, passer son travail avant sa propre vie, passionnée. Et elle avait un petit rire qu'il trouvait absolument charmant.

Il savait que sa vie n'avait pas toujours été rose et qu'elle avait souffert à cause de gens comme son père, ce qui l'empêchait d'être aussi proche d'elle qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis déjà deux ans, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais vraiment osé l'aborder. Le plus souvent, ils se contentaient d'un bonjour, ou de quelques mots échangés entre deux couloirs. Depuis quelques semaines, un nouveau dossier leur était tombé dessus, requérant leurs compétences à tous les deux, en collaboration.

Quand il avait appris cette nouvelle, Théodore avait hésité entre embrasser son supérieur et se terrer dans un trou aussi minuscule que celui d'un nargole. Il avait eu peur que la jeune femme ne veuille pas travailler avec un fils de Mangemort, qui avait failli en devenir un lui-même. Il avait peur qu'elle ne lui jette sa famille à la figure et ne refuse de lui parler. Il avait eu tort. La jeune femme s'était comportée avec gentillesse et professionnalisme, ils n'avaient pas une seule fois parlé de son passé, et il lui en était reconnaissant. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il avait l'impression d'être bien plus que le fils Nott.

Alors ce soir, une fois n'était pas coutume, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et il s'était dirigé vers elle. Après tout, ses amis étaient dispersés un peu partout dans la salle, et il n'avait personne à qui parler. Et n'était-ce pas normal d'aller saluer une collègue de travail avec laquelle on s'entend bien, lors d'une soirée censée être très festive et joyeuse ? Il n'était pas obligé de se vautrer. Ça n'allait pas forcément être une catastrophe. Il but la fin de son verre dans l'espoir de se donner du courage, posa celui-ci sur la table, passa une main dans ses cheveux, lissa un peu plus sa robe de sorcier et s'avança vers elle. Elle était en train de discuter avec une autre de leurs collègues, qu'il connaissait à peine, Lisa Turpin. Il savait cependant qu'elle avait été dans la même maison qu'elle à Poudlard, d'où le fait qu'elles discutent ensemble, sans doute.

« Bonjour mesdames. » Salua-t-il avec les dernières onces de courage qu'il restait dans son corps, luttant pour s'empêcher de fuir.

« Oh, bonsoir Théo, je parlais justement à Lisa de notre dossier en cours, une affaire compliquée n'est-ce pas ? » Répondit avec un sourire Susan, se tournant vers leur collègue.

« Oui. Enfin, je veux dire, oui, très compliquée effectivement… » Bredouilla-t-il, désarmé. Merlin, si son père voyait ça, il se retournerait dans sa tombe.

« Je pense que je vais vous laisser… » Esquissa Lisa, faisant un pas de côté.

« Oh, mais non, tu peux rester voyons ! » S'exclama Susan.

« Non, non, je dois… je dois aller voir Hermione Granger, nous avons un point de désaccord sur l'un de mes dossiers, et je pense avoir trouvé une solution… » Mentit la jeune femme.

Susan acquiesça alors, et la brune fila, les laissant seuls. Théodore avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine avant d'exploser. Il allait parler seul à seul avec Susan. Avoir une conversation normale. Ses mains devinrent moites, et il tenta de les essuyer discrètement sur sa robe. Merlin ce qu'il était nerveux. Ça n'était pas une simple conversation de bureau, pour la bonne raison qu'ils n'étaient tout simplement pas au bureau. Il récita mentalement les sept serments qu'ils devaient prononcer en entrant au département de la Justice Magique afin de se calmer. Il en était au deuxième, concernant la recherche de la vérité quelle qu'elle soit, quand il entendit Susan pouffer de rire. Il émergea alors de ses pensées, décontenancé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Peut-être avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Peut-être se moquait-elle de lui ? Merlin, et si elle était occlumens et avait deviné l'ensemble des pensées qu'il nourrissait à son sujet ? C'était sans doute ça oui, et maintenant il était fichu, il n'avait plus qu'à revenir d'où il venait, et s'attendre à des moqueries durant toute la suite de sa carrière au Département.

« C'est juste que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi nerveux… On dirait que tu vas imploser d'une seconde à l'autre. » Confia la jeune femme en souriant doucement. « Je te fais peur ? »

« Oui… Enfin non ! » Répondit-il précipitamment. Il soupira. « Peut-être un petit peu, effectivement… » Avoua-t-il, à regrets.

« C'est dommage, il ne me semblait pas être si effrayante que ça… » Commenta Susan.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Enfin c'est juste que… je veux dire… eh bien… estcequetuaccepteraisundîneravecmoi ? » Lâcha-t-il enfin.

Il écarquilla aussitôt des yeux. Non, il n'avait quand même pas dit ça ? Il n'avait pas osé ? Il gémit intérieurement. Quelle idée. Elle allait dire non, évidemment. Elle allait lui rire au nez. Qu'est-ce qu'une ancienne Poufsouffle voudrait bien faire avec un Serpentard comme lui, fils de mangemort, qui plus était ? Il ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville. Elle était incroyable, fabuleuse, douée, gentille, adorable. Lui n'était pas grand-chose à côté. Il avait construit sa nouvelle vie sur les braises à peine éteintes d'un procès houleux, il vivait en colocation avec un attardé social qui était infichu de décrocher un contrat alors qu'il était le fils d'un magnat des affaires, il n'était pas capable de faire cuire plus que des pâtes et pour couronner le tout, elle allait le prendre désormais pour un fou. Il baissa les yeux, déjà vaincu.

« J'en serais ravie. »

Il releva la tête, soufflé. L'incompréhension devait se lire sur son visage. Il eut en réponse le sourire le plus lumineux qu'il ait jamais vu. Sa bouche s'étira alors malgré lui en un fin sourire. Noël avait peut-être quelque chose de magique, finalement. C'était en tout cas le plus heureux qu'il ait passé.


	13. Luna Lovegood

« Bouh ! » Fit soudainement une voix grave derrière l'oreille de Luna Lovegood, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, là où la peau n'était pas couverte par ses longs cheveux blonds. « Ai-je réussi à te surprendre, cette fois ? »

La jeune femme rit doucement avant de se retourner : « Non, pas cette fois. Tu marches aussi doucement qu'un ronflak cornu ! »

Rolf Scamander pesta. Il avait encore échoué. Il était bon pour faire la vaisselle toute la semaine, et avec le repas de Noël qui arrivait, ça ne serait pas du gâteau. Ils avaient décidé d'inviter tous leurs amis à fêter avec eux le réveillon, cette année. Il n'osait même pas imaginer le nombre d'assiettes à laver. Heureusement qu'il était un sorcier.

Luna sourit en voyant ses méninges s'activer. Elle pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau calculer la hauteur de la corvée dont il écopait après avoir échoué à lui faire peur. Des semaines qu'il essayait, et tout autant de corvées de vaisselle. Tout était parti d'un petit jeu entre eux, son petit-ami avait eu le malheur de parier et voilà où il en était à présent. Luna jurait pourtant qu'elle ne le faisait pas perdre exprès, et il savait qu'elle ne mentait pas. Elle ne mentirait jamais. Luna en était tout simplement incapable. Non, elle avait juste une ouïe très fine, ou alors lui avait vraiment un pas de pachyderme. Ou bien les deux.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, machinalement, pour enlever un nœud inexistant pour une fois. Ses boucles d'oreille radis apparurent un instant à la lumière de la salle. Luna n'avait jamais pu s'en séparer. Elle avait adopté une robe un peu plus conventionnelle que ce qu'elle mettait habituellement, pour coller avec l'image du Ministère. Rolf avait beau dire qu'il l'aimait dans n'importe quelle tenue, elle ne voulait pas qu'on croit qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une sauvageonne.

Au fil des années, Luna n'avait pas perdu son enthousiasme, ni son étrangeté, mais elle avait appris à mieux les maîtriser, pour ne pas paraître trop décalée en société et être ainsi mieux acceptée. L'époque de Poudlard était révolue et elle était à présent directrice du journal _Le Chicaneur_ , dont elle avait redressé la barre. Elle devait être au moins un peu impressionnante. La réputation de son journal était en jeu. C'était même à ce titre qu'elle avait été invitée en premier. Et sans doute aussi parce que comme beaucoup, elle avait perdu une partie de sa vie pendant la Guerre. Elle n'en était pas désespérée pour autant. Son père était enfin uni à sa mère pour l'éternité et ils veillaient sur elle de là-haut. Elle les retrouvait dans chaque geste qu'elle effectuait, chaque jour.

En plus de son métier de directrice, qu'elle avait repris deux ans auparavant, Luna Lovegood était chercheuse, spécialisée dans la découverte de créatures fantastiques. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de ronflak cornu mais elle était persuadée que cela n'allait pas tarder. Et elle avait déjà pris en photo quelques énormus à babille, et réalisé un impressionnant article sur le sujet, étudié dans plusieurs facultés. C'était d'ailleurs au cours d'une de ses chasses au ronflak qu'elle avait rencontré Rolf, un an auparavant. Ils s'étaient croisés dans un petit motel qui ne payait pas de mine. Il était biologiste. Il avait essayé de la draguer pendant des soirées entières, qu'elle passait à lui parler de ses passions et de ses théories, sans rien comprendre à ce qu'il cherchait à faire avec elle.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour croire qu'il s'intéressait à elle autrement qu'entre scientifiques. Et il lui en avait encore fallu deux fois plus pour réussir à lui retourner ses sentiments, et construire quelque chose avec lui. Luna ne connaissait pas ces choses-là. Elle n'avait jamais été courtisée par un homme. Elle ne savait pas que quelqu'un pouvait la trouver séduisante. Elle ne savait même pas qu'elle pouvait l'être. Elle était si loin de toutes ces choses lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans ses recherches. Et le reste du temps, elle avait pris l'habitude d'être seule dans son monde. Seule à comprendre le sens des paroles qu'elle prononçait. Seule à voir l'univers comme elle le voyait. Elle avait tout appris avec Rolf, patiemment. Depuis, ils avaient décidé de prendre leur temps pour trouver leurs habitudes, et savoir comment réagir face à l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas pressés. Ils avaient toute la vie, et même au-delà.

« Penses-tu que ce sont des nargoles au-dessus de ce bouquet de gui ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement à son petit-ami, désignant des taches invisibles.

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne les vois pas. Mais… tu connais la tradition du gui, n'est-ce pas Luna ? » Sourit le jeune homme, la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser dans le cou puis sur la joue.

La jeune sorcière se mit à rire avant d'embrasser Rolf à pleine bouche.

« Eh mais c'est Luna ! Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda une voix que la jeune femme reconnut comme étant celle d'Hannah Abbot, une ancienne camarade de Poudlard.

« Je suis rassurée… Le nouveau ministre ne semble pas être en proie aux joncheruines. » Répondit-elle, enthousiaste. « Oh, et voici Rolf ! C'est mon… enfin… » Fit-elle, cherchant le mot exact.

« Son petit-ami ! » S'exclama celui-ci, avec un grand sourire, serrant la main d'Hannah puis celle de Neville au bras duquel la sorcière était accroché.

« Ravi de te rencontrer. Et de voir que notre Luna a trouvé chaussure à son pied. » Sourit sincèrement le jeune homme. « Je suis Neville, nous étions à Poudlard ensemble, Luna était une classe en dessous de nous. »

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Luna me parle souvent de Poudlard. Ce sont les meilleures années de sa vie, je crois… » Souffla Rolf, ravi de rencontrer ceux qui avaient été les premiers amis de son amour.

Ils avaient beau être ensemble depuis quelques mois, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de rencontrer tout le monde, même s'il en avait croisé certains déjà, et qu'ils se verraient tous dans quelques jours, pour le réveillon. L'occasion pour lui d'être présenté un peu plus officiellement. De montrer à tous qu'il avait réussi à être celui qui avait ravi le cœur de la délicieusement décalée Luna Lovegood. Une vraie fierté gonfla son coeur.


	14. Pansy Parkinson

_Aujourd'hui, une partie du mystère autour de Draco et Ginny est dévoilée... La seconde partie demain ! Et j'en profite pour faire le parallèle avec l'OS de Blaise, cet imbécile..._

* * *

« Draco ! Mon chéri, tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle. Viens, retournons dans la salle, Théo t'a pris une coupe de champagne. » S'exclama Pansy Parkinson.

Elle se pendit au bras du jeune homme avant de l'embrasser devant l'ensemble des journalistes présents autour d'eux. Elle posa la main sur sa joue, enfonçant un ongle dans sa joue, ce qui le fit instantanément réagir. Leur échange devint alors plus fougueux, plus passionné. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et fendirent la foule pour rejoindre la salle de bal. Un simple regard de Draco avait suffi à faire s'écarter tous les gratte-papiers à la recherche du scandale.

Ils franchirent les grandes portes de la salle décorée pour l'occasion aux tons de Noël. Bien que cela contenait un peu trop de rouge aux yeux de Pansy Parkinson. Sa main ferme sur le bras de son compagnon les guidait vers le fond de la salle, à travers les couples et les groupes d'amis, saluant au passage une personne ou deux. Ils arrivèrent enfin près d'un sapin entièrement décoré de vert et argent, et dont les branches ployaient sous le poids des ornements. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait affirmé, personne ne les attendait avec une coupe de champagne. Théo était sans doute encore parti faire du gringue à sa dulcinée. Pansy ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver. Une ancienne Poufsouffle, en plus de ça. Elle secoua la tête et se retourna brusquement vers Draco.

« Alors c'est Weasley qui te fait du chantage ? » Siffla-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

« Qu'est-ce que… Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Pansy, voyons ! » Balbutia-t-il, tentant de garder son calme sans vraiment y parvenir.

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Je te connais par cœur, Draco. Jamais tu ne te serais retrouvé dans les mêmes toilettes que Weasley si ça n'était pas elle qui te faisait chanter. Et je sais que c'est elle. » Cingla-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Parkinson. » Répondit-il avec fureur, s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour.

« Draco, attends ! » Elle l'attrapa par le bras. Encore une fois. Son visage s'adoucit. « Depuis combien de temps se connaît-on, toi et moi ? Vingt-deux ans, vingt-trois peut-être ? Je ne te trahirai pas. Je ne dirai rien. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec Weasley, et si cela peut te permettre d'obtenir ce que tu souhaites, c'est ton affaire. Tu sais que je suis là. Après tout, nous sommes alliés, n'est-ce pas ? Et je viens de te sauver les miches, encore une fois. Alors tu m'en dois une. » Conclut-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

Le jeune homme passa une main sur son visage, las, mais acquiesça. Pansy eut une moue satisfaite, et lui serra gentiment le bras pour lui montrer sa solidarité. Cela avait toujours été comme ça entre eux. Plus de vingt années d'alliance face aux autres. Plus de vingt années à se devoir mutuellement un nombre bien trop grand de services pour le calculer. Ils avaient toujours été partenaires. Ils avaient toujours été les maîtres de la manipulation. Et prétendre une relation amoureuse avec lui aujourd'hui n'avait pas été plus dur que de le faire pendant leurs années à Poudlard. Bien au contraire.

D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Pansy avait toujours fait semblant de sortir avec Draco. Sans que cela ne soit réel. Sans que cela n'aboutisse. Et l'un comme l'autre, ça ne les avait jamais gênés. C'était une couverture comme une autre. Bien plus efficace qu'une autre, même. Sa famille n'avait jamais été réellement du parti du Seigneur des Ténèbres, contrairement à celle de Draco. Mais en faisant semblant de sortir avec lui, et d'en être folle amoureuse, elle les protégeait d'une éventuelle colère de celui qui se disait leur Maître. Le jeune homme lui-même y trouvait ses intérêts. C'était même lui qui était venu la trouver le premier, avec ce marché. Il évitait par la même un mariage avec n'importe quel enfant de mangemort qui ne lui convenait pas. Une fois la Guerre achevée, ils pourraient alors reprendre chacun leur liberté.

Tout avait toujours été question de contrat entre eux. Certains parleraient d'amitié, mais le contrat qui les liait était bien plus fort que cela. Il les empêchait de se disputer. De rompre leur engagement. De laisser les sentiments entrer dans leur relation. Il était la plus solide des alliances, celle qu'ils avaient maintenue secrète toutes ces années. Même leurs amis n'étaient pas informés de cet arrangement. Pansy sourit alors qu'elle le prenait dans ses bras pour un slow à peine esquissé, calé sur la musique ambiante. La manipulation était un jeu passionnant, auquel ils avaient tous les deux pris goût.

« Il va falloir que tu m'aides, maintenant, Draco… » Murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille, sous le prétexte d'un baiser.

Le jeune homme cala plus fermement ses mains contre ses hanches enfermées dans du satin vert bouteille. Sa robe la mettait terriblement en valeur et elle le savait. Elle était divine.

« C'est encore à propos de Blaise ? » Susurra-t-il en réponse, reprenant de l'assurance.

Elle crispa ses doigts autour de sa nuque. Et pourtant, ça ne suffisait pas. Elle avait beau être parfaite, ça n'était pas assez. A croire qu'elle était invisible. Depuis combien de temps espérait-elle sans raison ? Depuis combien de temps s'accrochait-elle à un espoir qui n'avait pas lieu d'être ? Elle était incapable de le dire. Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle avait toujours été forte. Elle avait toujours été dominatrice des jeux dans lesquels elle s'impliquait. Elle était le chasseur, jamais la souris. Elle ne perdait jamais. Elle était fière. Et pourtant, face à Blaise Zabini, elle se retrouvait sans défenses. Elle était incapable de quoi que ce soit.

Draco était le seul à connaître son secret. Le seul à l'aider quand elle l'y obligeait, à la force d'un pari perdu. Il était aussi celui qui lui affirmait qu'elle perdait son temps et que si leur ami n'était pas capable de la voir telle qu'elle était, alors il ne la méritait pas. Pansy enfonça un peu plus ses ongles dans la peau tendre du cou de son partenaire de danse. Ils avaient beau ne pas être amis, ses paroles lui faisaient toujours un bien fou. Elles lui donnaient l'impression d'exister, d'être importante. Il y avait beau ne rien avoir de sentimental entre eux, c'était le seul réconfort qu'elle trouvait quand cet imbécile de Zabini se pavanait encore avec cette salope de Daphnée Greengrass.

Cette pétasse blonde avait beau faire partie de Serpentard, elle n'avait rien dans le ciboulot. Ça n'était qu'une intrigante, qui cherchait à se faire épouser par le plus riche et le plus beau qu'elle pouvait trouver, afin de satisfaire ses parents. Elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir Draco, qui était devenu depuis la Guerre une valeur nettement moins sûre que Blaise dont la famille n'avait jamais trempé avec les mangemorts. Et cet idiot se faisait avoir comme un niffleur par son décolleté plongeant et ses cheveux blondasses.

« Pansy chérie, tu es en train de me griffer au sang, là… Calme-toi un petit peu, s'il te plaît. » Murmura Draco, les faisant tournoyer dans une valse parfaitement accordée à la nouvelle musique.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se fasse avoir par… par _elle_. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il la préfère à moi… » Grinça-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse pour t'aider ? » Tenta-t-il de l'apaiser.

« Je veux que tu la réduises en miettes. Que tu l'écartèles. Que tu la fasses tellement pleurer que des sillons se creusent sur ses jolies joues. Je veux qu'elle soit tellement brisée après ça que jamais elle ne s'en remette. Et surtout, qu'elle ne s'approche plus jamais de Blaise… » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, les poings serrés de rage contre le corps de son partenaire.

« Cela risque de se voir un petit peu, ma chérie, je ne peux pas faire ça, tu le sais bien. Mais j'irai parler à Blaise demain. Je lui rappellerai deux ou trois petits événements… » Tempéra-t-il.

« C'est vrai ? »

Elle tourna alors son visage soudain rayonnant pour rencontrer ses yeux gris. Elle les fouilla. Draco ne mentait pas. Il ne lui mentait jamais. Il allait vraiment l'aider. Et alors elle pourrait libérer Blaise de cette sangsue. Elle pourrait enfin obtenir celui qu'elle cherchait depuis des années. Celui face auquel elle était misérable. Celui qui guidait chacun de ses gestes, désespérément, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Elle s'apaisa un peu, posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son allié, et profita enfin du bal de Noël. Tout allait s'arranger. Draco le lui avait promis. Il l'aiderait. Elle regarda les étoiles scintillantes sur le plafond magique et un sourire orna ses lèvres.

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de cet OS ?_


	15. Ginny Weasley

_Et voilà le point de vue de Ginny que certains attendaient avec impatience... Satisfaits des explications ?_

* * *

Ginny était sortie des toilettes en trombe. Heureusement, ce journaliste du _London Muggle-born Post_ n'avait rien interrompu. Malfoy et elle avait terminé leur… arrangement. Elle avait réussi à se sortir de la nuée des gratte-papiers avec brio, comme toujours. Être la femme du Survivant vous entraînait un peu. Il avait suffi qu'elle prétende, sur un ton indigné, chercher son mari, et le soufflé était aussitôt retombé. La jeune rousse retourna comme prévu dans la salle de bal et se dirigea vers son mari. Il fallait qu'elle joue la comédie jusqu'au bout, sinon personne ne la croirait.

« Oh Harry, _chéri_ , tu es là ? » Fit-elle, insistant sur le surnom affectif, posant la main sur son épaule.

« Bien sûr, où voulais-tu que je sois ? » Demanda-t-il, étonné.

La jeune femme soupira intérieurement. Les journalistes étaient trop loin pour l'entendre, Merlin merci. Harry n'avait jamais été doué pour comprendre ce genre de sous-entendu. A présent, elle n'avait plus qu'à rester un petit moment avec lui, à sourire tendrement à chaque fois qu'il ferait une tentative d'humour avec ses amis, tous des anciens Gryffondors. Elle sentit un regard soupçonneux de la part d'Hermione mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Jamais son amie ne pourrait trouver ce qui sonnait faux, aussi intelligente était-elle. Ginny jouait un double jeu depuis bien trop longtemps pour que cela soit perceptible.

Elle laissa ses pensées dériver du temps présent. Elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir exactement quand avaient-ils commencé à faire semblant, avec Harry. Quelques années auparavant, sans doute. Les débuts de leur relation avaient été forts, intenses. Ginny avait été emportée dans un tourbillon de sentiments, elle avait même cru qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à s'en remettre. Elle avait aimé Harry de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Ils s'étaient séparés durant une année pour qu'il puisse chercher les horcruxes mais ils avaient fini par se retrouver. La flamme qui l'avait habitée avant leur séparation ne s'était pas éteinte entre temps et elle avait été si fière, d'être celle qu'il aimait. Elle avait été terriblement heureuse d'être la petite-amie du Survivant, d'être celle qu'il avait choisie, et même, celle qu'il avait épousée, en grande pompe.

Le succès et la médiatisation dont ils avaient été victimes lui étaient sans doute montés à la tête, elle le savait. Elle aimait par-dessus tout lorsqu'ils faisaient la Une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , affichant leur bonheur. Elle aimait les soirées et les galas de charité auxquels ils étaient invités. Elle ne voyait aucun inconvénient à se servir de la notoriété d'Harry pour être heureux. Ils l'avaient mérité. Ils s'étaient battus, plus que les autres, ils avaient vécu les choses les plus horribles. Elle estimait que c'était une juste récompense pour les cauchemars qui réveillaient son mari en pleine nuit, pour la jeunesse qu'ils avaient gâchée, pour la manipulation dont elle avait été victime. Ça n'était qu'une reconnaissance de leur rôle pendant la Guerre.

Petit à petit, elle s'était grisée de ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur l'opinion public. Ça ne plaisait pas à Harry. Lui qui cherchait à tout prix à fuir les projecteurs et les journalistes. Lui qui cherchait à vivre la vie la plus banale possible. Mais ils n'étaient pas faits pour le banal. Comment auraient-ils pu l'être ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre cela ? Pourquoi refusait-il d'admettre qu'ils étaient voués à plus important que cela ? Elle ne reconnaissait plus le héros qu'elle avait aimé de tout son cœur, et lui se sentait trahi, elle le savait. Mois après mois, leur relation s'étiolait, jusqu'à partir en lambeaux.

Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas envisagé une seule fois le divorce. Ginny refusait de retourner dans l'ombre d'une vie monotone et sans flashs, et lui tenait trop à la seule famille qu'il avait, celle qu'il avait toujours rêvé de construire. Alors ils se contentaient de faire un peu semblant, s'aimant comme ils le pouvaient, quand ils le pouvaient. Ils avaient eu James, qui avait illuminé leur vie, surtout celle d'Harry. Oh, Ginny aussi aimait énormément son fils, mais elle sentait qu'Harry était plus proche de ce petit être qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas la fibre maternelle de sa mère. Elle laissait à Harry le soin de donner toute l'affection du monde à leur enfant, à tel point qu'il allait finir par l'étouffer avec tout ce bonheur.

Quelques mois auparavant, elle avait conclu un accord. Avec Malfoy. Un pacte grisant. Une alliance interdite. Elle l'avait croisé dans les couloirs du Ministère alors qu'elle cherchait Harry. Elle venait lui dire bonjour après être passé au département des sports pour une affaire de licence, dans son rôle d'épouse modèle du Survivant. Elle était tombée sur Malfoy qui venait de recevoir un refus pour sa demande auprès de Sainte Mangouste. Elle le savait parce qu'elle avait entendu depuis le couloir sa conversation, houleuse, avec la secrétaire qui l'avait reçu. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle lui avait proposé son aide. Après tout, la sœur de Gwenog siégeait à la commission des médicomages de l'hôpital, elle pourrait sans doute faire avancer son dossier si Ginny se portait garante.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle elle avait voulu aider Malfoy. Il représentait tout ce qu'Harry détestait à l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard. Elle avait sans doute voulu se rebeller une ultime fois contre son mari. Apprendre qu'elle avait aidé son pire ennemi le ferait sortir de ses gonds, elle en était certaine. Et il était bien trop amorphe depuis quelques temps, bien moins emporté qu'avant, bien moins vivant. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

Au début, elle avait fait cette proposition sans intention malveillante. Elle avait rejoint Malfoy dans un café moldu, pour discuter un peu de son dossier, rapidement. Elle l'avait trouvé beau. Incroyablement séduisant. La Guerre n'avait pas effacé ses traits fins, ni ses yeux anthracite si perçants. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été coupés plus courts, et retombaient le long de son cou, chatouillant son menton. Il était élégant. Il avait de la prestance. Il était l'exact opposé d'Harry. Elle avait eu une folle envie de l'embrasser. Elle n'avait pas résisté.

Il s'était raidi dans son fauteuil. Elle avait attaqué ses lèvres sans faiblir, sans obtenir la moindre réaction. Une rage incontrôlable l'avait alors prise. Se croyait-il mieux qu'elle ? Pensait-il être trop bien pour elle, lui, le fils de Mangemort ? Ne la trouvait-il pas assez séduisante, alors que tous les hommes se retournaient sur son passage ? Tous les hommes sauf Harry. Harry qui ne la regardait plus comme avant. Harry dans les yeux duquel elle ne voyait plus la même envie. Harry dont le désir s'éteignait doucement mais inévitablement.

Sa colère l'avait alors poussée à un chantage dont elle aurait pu avoir honte si elle y pensait trop. Ce qu'elle évitait de faire. Elle avait forcé Malfoy. Elle ne l'aiderait que s'il acceptait de coucher avec elle. De la toucher. De l'aimer. Plus fort que son mari. Mieux que son mari. S'il lui prouvait qu'elle était désirable. Que lui, un salopard de première, pouvait se perdre entre ses hanches. Qu'il pouvait se damner pour son regard ou pour ses seins. Qu'il pouvait réussir là où Harry ne lui faisait plus rien ressentir. Qu'il pouvait la voler à son ennemi de toujours, comme l'enfoiré qu'il était.

Elle avait pensé que le marché l'intéresserait. Après tout, il restait un Malfoy, il aurait dû vouloir énerver Potter plus que jamais, et lui ravir son épouse n'était-ce pas la pire des vengeances ? Pourtant, il avait semblé horrifié par ses propos. Comme s'il avait changé. Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir changé. Personne ne changeait. Elle ne pouvait pas être la seule à être bloquée dans le passé. Lui aussi l'était forcément. Il n'avait pas pu surmonter son inimitié avec Harry Potter. Alors elle lui avait forcé la main. Encore et encore. Sans être vraiment satisfaite. Devenant plus violente à mesure que sa frustration augmentait. Ne se reconnaissant plus vraiment. Ce jeu de pouvoir ne la satisfaisait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Malfoy était doué, très même, mais il n'y mettait pas la passion qu'elle aurait voulu voir dans ses yeux. Il n'y mettait pas la volonté qu'il aurait pu mettre. Il n'était qu'une coquille vide quand il la touchait. Il ne le faisait que pour obtenir les faveurs de la commission. Par nécessité. Par devoir. Il n'était finalement pas mieux qu'Harry. Ou était-ce elle qui ne valait plus rien ?

« Ginny ? Ma chérie, tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air ailleurs… » Demanda Harry, le visage inquiet, la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle tourna le regard vers son mari, puis lui murmura quelques mots rassurants. Elle devait donner le change, encore quelques heures, avant de s'effondrer dans son lit et de pouvoir enfin fermer les yeux. Plus que quelques heures. Avant de recommencer une autre journée. De porter un autre masque. Y arriverait-elle éternellement ? Et si… elle avait tout perdu ?


	16. Cormac McLaggen

_Ce chapitre fait la paire avec un autre chapitre, que vous avez lu précédemment, je vous laisse deviner lequel..._

* * *

Cormac McLaggen était dans son élément. Le Bal de Noël faisait même partie d'une de ses soirées mondaines préférées. N'y était invité que le gratin des sorciers, la crème des personnalités. Et en tant qu'auror d'élite au Ministère, il y était évidemment convié. Certes, son rôle durant la Guerre, que le Bal était censé commémorer, n'avait pas été aussi bien reconnu que celui d'autres, mais personne ne pouvait nier qu'il était à présent un grand sorcier, qui œuvrait pour la communauté. Il avait contribué à l'arrestation de plusieurs mangemorts encore en fuite et dans quelques années, il serait très certainement le chef du bureau des aurors. Surtout depuis que cet imbécile de Potter avait décidé de ne pas suivre la même voie, il ne pouvait pas lui mettre des baguettes dans les roues.

Cormac n'était pas _jaloux_ d'Harry Potter. Pas vraiment. Il ne voyait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il aurait à l'être. Il n'était qu'un gamin malingre à qui on avait confié une mission suicidaire et qu'on avait obligé à réussir. Il n'avait aucun mérite particulier, sa vie entière avait été guidée. Cormac, lui avait dû faire ses propres choix, construire sa propre voie. Il ne s'était pas contenté de faire ce qu'on voulait qu'il fasse. Il n'avait pas profité injustement de sa célébrité. Il l'avait bâtie. Et un jour, il en était persuadé, ils se rendraient tous compte que les héros n'étaient pas ceux qu'ils croyaient et qu'il était bien meilleur que Potter.

Il était d'ailleurs déjà plus courageux. Il avait choisi d'être un auror d'élite. De suivre une formation difficile, pour risquer sa vie chaque jour. Bien sûr, il s'arrangeait tout de même pour que le danger ne soit pas ridiculement élevé, mettre sa peau en péril pour rien ne les avancerait pas plus. Il ne servait à rien d'être écervelé non plus. Et Potter, pendant ce temps, que faisait-il ? Il débarrassait de pauvres mamies de soi-disant esprits frappeurs qui envahissaient leurs manoirs ? Il se battait contre un artefact de magie noire quand lui traquait ses créateurs ? La comparaison ne prenait pas beaucoup de temps. La balance penchait en sa faveur.

C'est fort de ce constat qu'il s'était présenté à l'accueil, avait tapé dans la main de l'auror de garde, Wilkes, un sous-fifre qu'il connaissait à peine mais qu'il valait mieux se mettre dans la poche, avant d'entrer dans la salle et de se diriger d'un pas conquérant vers une coupe de champagne. On était toujours plus efficace avec un verre à la main. Et ce soir, il devait faire preuve d'une efficacité sans pareil. Son programme de la soirée était simple : saluer le plus de personnalités influentes possible afin qu'elles se souviennent de lui, placer çà et là quelques-uns de ses exploits dans la conversation, et rentrer au bras d'une jolie femme choisie parmi ses amies, pour une nuit qu'il espérait torride, et surtout sans lendemain.

Cormac détestait devoir les mettre à la porte de façon brusque. Il n'hésitait pas à le faire, quand cela était nécessaire, prétextant le plus souvent une de ses missions particulièrement dangereuses pour que leurs yeux brillent plus d'admiration que de rancune. Bien qu'il se soit pris quelques gifles. C'était, ma foi, les risques de la célébrité. Elles cherchaient toutes à l'avoir mais lui ne comptait pas s'attacher de sitôt. Il avait encore une belle jeunesse dont profiter. Ses camarades de Poudlard étaient presque tous en couple voire mariés, et cette idée le faisait vomir. Il n'était certainement pas fait pour ça.

Il avait flâné entre plusieurs groupes de sorciers, serrant la main à des collègues, ainsi qu'à ses supérieurs évidemment. Il avait fait le baisemain à leurs épouses, avait amusé la galerie par quelques ronds de jambe et jeux de mots bien trouvés. Sa liste était donc presque entièrement remplie. Il était d'ailleurs présentement en train de discuter avec une jolie sorcière, prénommée Lisa Turpin. La jeune femme avait fait ses études à Poudlard comme lui, dans la maison Poufsouffle. A l'époque, elle n'avait pas dû le marquer car il n'avait jamais remarqué son joli minois, mais aujourd'hui, il ne laisserait pas sa chance passer.

Il lui avait sorti le grand jeu, arguant de ses dernières victoires, dont elle avait forcément entendu parler, et s'employait à la séduire par son sourire ravageur. La jeune femme avait déjà rougi une fois, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était de la gêne ou de l'intérêt. Enfin, pourquoi se posait-il la question ? Il s'agissait forcément d'un intérêt envers sa personne. Il se savait parfaitement attirant dans sa robe de sorcier bleu vif ornée de broderies or. Il lui décocha un sourire avant de glisser sur un ton séducteur :

« Et que dirais-tu… oh tu permets que je te tutoie n'est-ce pas ? Que dirais-tu de poursuivre notre conversation dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille ? Nous pourrions sortir un peu, prendre l'air, aller chez moi par exemple ? » Fit-il, sans se rendre compte qu'il était aussi subtile qu'un dragon dans un magasin de porcelaine sorcière.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, je dois absolument rejoindre Hermione… Je lui ai promis de lui parler de quelque chose d'important… » Bredouilla la jeune femme.

Etait-elle timide ? Tant mieux. Il les préférait innocentes et réservées. Elle n'en serait que plus touchée par la grâce des gestes qu'il aurait pour elle. Elle ne l'en vénérerait que plus.

« Tu pourras lui parler demain, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, vous êtes dans le même bureau, alors que nous, nous ne nous croiserons peut-être plus jamais… » Répondit-il théâtralement.

« Eh bien, nous travaillons au même étage, en réalité… » Mit en évidence la jeune femme, mal à l'aise. « Oh, voilà d'ailleurs Hermione ! » Ajouta-t-elle, soulagée, agitant le bras pour attirer son amie.

Cormac se retourna vers celle qui allait ruiner son programme de la soirée. Il n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour faire payer à Granger son affront si elle continuait dans cette voie. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux. Granger n'était absolument pas seule. Elle était accompagnée d'une femme qu'il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître. Lavande Brown. Qui tenait à la main une petite fille tandis qu'un bébé occupait son autre bras.

« Euh… je… tu as raison, effectivement ! On se reverra sans doute bientôt ! A plus tard ! » Bégaya-t-il avant de s'enfuir vers la sortie la plus proche.

Il traversa un couloir et s'enferma dans un bureau pour respirer. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne l'avait vu partir les jambes à son cou. Personne ne pourrait témoigner de cette preuve de lâcheté. Quoique ça n'en était pas une. Non, absolument pas, résolut-il. Il s'agissait simplement de prudence. Et de bon sens. Il n'allait tout de même pas parler, pour la première fois depuis leur séparation, à son ex-petite-amie en public. Il n'allait tout de même pas débattre avec elle de l'utilité de voir ou non l'enfant qu'elle tenait par la main. Qui n'était absolument pas le sien, il en était sûr. Il ne commettait jamais d'erreur, quoiqu'en dise Lavande dans ses lettres. Il n'aurait jamais oublié la potion de contraception. D'ailleurs, cette petite ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Il était de toute façon beaucoup trop jeune pour ça. Il allait atteindre le sommet de sa carrière. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un enfant dans les pattes. Ragaillardi, il se décida finalement à sortir de sa cachette – enfin, non, ça n'était pas vraiment une cachette, plutôt un lieu où mieux réfléchir – pour s'éclipser plus définitivement et rentrer chez lui. Cette soirée ne lui apporterait rien de plus.


	17. Gregory Goyle

Les lumières clignotaient dans tous les sens. Les gens le bousculaient, refusaient de s'écarter sur son passage, alors qu'il était pressé. Gregory Goyle titubait un peu. Il fallait qu'il sorte de la salle, et le plus rapidement possible. Il passa devant le poste d'observation de l'auror de garde, et se dirigea vers la sortie côté moldu du Ministère. Il devait absolument prendre l'air quelques minutes. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la façon dont le regardait cet auror, d'ailleurs. Il avait un air malveillant. Pansy aurait dit qu'il faisait simplement son travail mais Gregory sentait bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

Il fronça des sourcils alors qu'il entrait avec difficulté dans la cabine. Ils pourraient prévoir des endroits un peu plus grands pour les gens costauds comme lui. Il n'était pas gros, il était juste… beaucoup trop musclé pour cette cabine, voilà tout. Il en avait parlé à Blaise une fois, lui demandant s'ils ne pouvaient pas déposer une sorte de demande pour augmenter la taille de la cabine car après tout, il n'était pas le seul à avoir le problème, mais celui-ci avait ri. Gregory n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi. Un jour, il allait finir coincé, et il faudrait qu'ils l'aident, ils seraient alors bien embêtés de ne pas l'avoir écouté en temps et en heure.

Il se concentra pour taper le code qui lui permettrait de remonter à la surface. Heureusement, il l'avait répété plusieurs fois dans sa tête, après l'avoir demandé à Pansy. Il avait tellement peur de l'oublier et de ne pas pouvoir sortir. Ça n'était pas de sa faute, mais il oubliait beaucoup de choses, tout le temps. ça lui posait d'ailleurs de gros problèmes dans la vie quotidienne, et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ses amis avaient dû débarquer chez lui pour lui rappeler qu'ils devaient se voir à telle ou telle heure, par exemple. Il avait du mal avec tout ce qui était chiffres.

Bizarrement, ça n'était pas le cas avec les quantités. Après la Guerre, il avait eu du mal à trouver ce qu'il devait faire. Son père n'était plus là pour le guider, il avait été enfermé à Azkaban, même si Gregory n'était pas trop d'accord avec ça. Il s'était alors tourné vers ceux qui l'avaient le plus aidé dans sa vie : ses amis. Pour une fois, Draco l'avait écouté avec attention, alors que le jeune homme avait eu peur qu'il ne lui rit à la figure. Il avait été patient avec lui, et il lui avait expliqué qu'il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et que cela l'aiderait à trouver sa voie, tout comme lui avait choisi les potions.

Gregory avait alors éliminé d'office tout ce qui concernait les études à Poudlard. Ça n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas aimé les cours là-bas mais il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à certains d'entre eux et il n'était pas sûr d'être assez bon pour continuer. Il n'était pas retourné passer ses ASPIC, contrairement à ses amis. Il avait réfléchi, jusqu'à s'en donner mal à la tête. Et il avait conclu qu'il aimait deux choses dans la vie. Casser la figure de ceux qui faisaient du mal à ses amis, et manger.

Draco lui avait alors expliqué que mettre des dérouillés aux autres n'étaient pas vraiment un métier, à moins qu'il ne veuille être garde du corps mais il s'occuperait alors de d'autres personnes que ses amis. Et quoi qu'on en pense, Gregory n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait la violence. Son père lui avait toujours appris qu'il fallait jouer les gros durs pour être puissant et respecté, et il s'était efforcé de respecter ce principe, pour être accepté parmi les autres Serpentards. Il avait travaillé sur ses expressions, fait des exercices de musculations pour avoir de gros bras comme il fallait. Il avait protégé Draco du mieux qu'il le pouvait, au début parce qu'on le lui avait demandé, puis simplement parce qu'il était un très bon ami. Mais les autres qu'il devrait protéger n'étaient pas ses amis, alors il n'était pas sûr de vouloir casser la figure à des gens sur demande.

Il avait donc choisi son second centre d'intérêt : manger. Il avait eu peur que Draco ne se moque de lui en lui disant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire à partir de ça, mais il avait été gentil avec lui, et il avait dit que c'était un bon début. Ils avaient alors réfléchi ensemble à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, et après quelques essais, ils avaient découvert que Gregory aimait aussi cuisiner ce qu'il mangeait. Théo avait alors sorti tout un tas de manuels de sa bibliothèque, et il avait tenté des recettes de plus en plus compliquées, fier d'épater ses amis qui dînaient maintenant exclusivement chez lui.

Il s'était alors inscrit à une formation en cuisine, via un formulaire qu'il avait rempli avec l'aide de Blaise, et il avait même fini par ouvrir son propre restaurant, avec les conseils de Draco. L'endroit n'était pas très grand, mais il était extrêmement fier d'avoir réussi à faire quelque chose de sa vie. Pansy lui avait même dit un jour que ce qu'il faisait était bien, bien mieux que quand il était à Poudlard, et il s'était senti rougir. Mais ça, bien sûr, personne ne devait le savoir. Cela casserait la réputation de gros dur à laquelle il avait fini par s'attacher un peu.

Il s'extirpa enfin de la cabine de téléphone. Le trajet lui avait paru interminable. Pourtant, ça n'avait dû durer que quelques minutes, il en était sûr, le Ministère n'était pas si profondément enfoui dans le sol. Théo lui avait expliqué un jour une histoire sur la réla… la retala… la relativité du temps ! Mais il n'avait pas très bien compris. Une histoire de minute qui n'était pas vraiment une minute. C'était très compliqué. Théo était très intelligent.

Il inspira l'air frais à plein poumons. La nuit était tombée mais la rue était illuminée. Des décorations de Noël pendaient à chaque lampadaire et entre les maisons. Les moldus aimaient beaucoup cette fête eux aussi, de ce qu'il avait saisi. Dans son restaurant, Gregory travaillait avec une jeune femme, Elisabeth, dont les parents étaient moldus. Elle lui avait expliqué tout ça quelques jours auparavant. Il avait un peu hésité à la prendre avec lui, parce qu'on lui avait toujours dit que les né-moldus n'étaient pas très bons, mais elle coupait vraiment bien les légumes en tout petits morceaux, et elle dressait la table comme personne.

Il en avait parlé avec Pansy, juste pour être sûr, et son amie lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas se fier aux apparences. Elle lui avait rappelé qu'ils s'étaient rangés du côté de Potter pendant la Guerre parce qu'ils ne croyaient pas aux idéaux de leurs parents et qu'ils ne voulaient pas suivre Voldemort. Que donc il ne devait pas discriminer Elisabeth. Il lui avait fait confiance, et il ne l'avait pas regretté. Sa collaboratrice était excellente. Elle l'aidait beaucoup, notamment pour les choses sur lesquelles il était maladroit. En plus, elle était drôlement jolie.

Gregory rougit avant d'avoir le cœur soulevé. Jamais il n'oserait dire à Elisabeth qu'il la trouvait jolie, il était beaucoup trop timide pour ça. Oh il n'aurait vraiment pas dû manger toutes ces pâtisseries au buffet… Blaise allait encore se moquer de lui en disant que c'était un goinfre. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il avait voulu goûter pour voir si elles étaient aussi bonnes que les siennes. Il n'y pouvait rien non plus s'ils avaient commandé des dizaines de sortes différentes. Il fallait bien qu'il évalue la concurrence. Draco disait toujours que connaître ses ennemis était très important, cela devait valoir aussi pour ceux qui cuisinaient aussi bien que lui.

Il se pencha vers le caniveau, les mains sur les genoux pour souffler un peu. Il avait terriblement mal au ventre. Un second haut-le-cœur le prit et il ne put s'empêcher de vomir tout le contenu de son estomac. Quel gâchis, se désola-t-il. De si bonnes pâtisseries. Enfin, pas aussi bonnes que ses desserts, tout de même. Il se passa une main sur le visage et se redressa. Ça allait déjà mieux. Il sortit sa baguette pour nettoyer un peu ses cochonneries, puis se ravisa. Il venait de se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie dans le monde moldu. C'était embêtant. Il allait être obligé de laisser ça comme ça. C'était gênant. Heureusement que personne ne l'avait vu, il ne serait pas accusé. Il fit quelques pas et marcha un peu plus loin avant de s'assoir lourdement sur un banc. Il redescendrait dans quelques minutes mais pour l'instant, il avait encore l'estomac tout retourné.


	18. Rubeus Hagrid

C'est en toussant et pestant que Rubeus Hagrid sortit d'une des nombreuses cheminées que contenait le hall du Ministère de la Magie. Il détestait les voyages par cheminette. C'était très salissant, et pour une fois, il avait mis un beau costume marron en velours avec une chemise moutarde du plus bel effet. Il avait taillé sa barbe et brossé vigoureusement ses cheveux. Il avait même troqué ses habituelles bottes fourrées, bien pratiques pour les cours en extérieur, contre des chaussures de ville, certes un peu petites.

Il s'épousseta un peu. C'était malheureusement le mode de transport le plus commode pour arriver au Ministère, quand, comme lui, on ne savait pas transplaner. Il aurait bien pris l'entrée des Moldus mais quelque chose lui disait qu'ils auraient eu du mal à le confondre avec l'un des leurs, du fait de sa grande taille. Sans compter qu'il n'était pas sûr de renter dans la cabine. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu à le faire, cela avait été à son procès lui retirant ses pouvoirs, il y avait une bonne paire d'années. Quant aux sombrals, il n'y avait malheureusement pas de garage à véhicules volants de prévu sur le toit du bâtiment, et il n'allait quand même pas lâcher ces pauvres bêtes dans la nature.

D'autant qu'il était venu accompagné. Il offrit d'ailleurs son bras à la charmante femme qui avait accepté de lui offrir un peu de compagnie. Olympe Maxime. Directrice de la prestigieuse Académie de Beauxbâtons. Ce qu'il pouvait être fier, d'arriver au Bal de Noël aux côtés de cette femme. Elle était intelligente, belle, très instruite, et lui se sentait presque un rustre à côté d'elle. Il avait presque l'impression de ne pas être assez bien pour elle, même si elle lui disait le contraire à chaque fois qu'il en émettait l'idée. Elle avait proposé, d'ailleurs, qu'il vienne vivre à Beauxbâtons avec elle, qu'il soit le garde-chasse de l'Académie, pour qu'ils soient plus proches l'un de l'autre.

Il n'avait pas osé accepter. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit qu'il exerçait un métier bien moins prestigieux que le sien, même s'il était tout de même un professeur et le Gardien des Clés de Poudlard. Et puis, il aimait cette bonne vieille école. Son terrain à perte de vue. Sa Forêt Interdite, qui ne l'était pas pour lui. Sa cabane confortable et les vieilles pierres réconfortantes. Il y avait vécu beaucoup de choses, c'était presque sa maison, et il était sûr que le Professeur Dumbledore serait ravi de voir qu'il prenait toujours grand soin du château et de ses élèves. Lui qui y tenait tant. Il était celui qui lui avait donné sa chance, qui lui avait fait confiance, et il n'était pas question de le décevoir, même après sa mort. Il y restait autant par devoir que par fierté, exactement à la même place que celle que le Professeur Dumbledore avait voulue pour lui. Même si cela devait signifier que sa relation avec Olympe soit un peu plus compliquée et consiste essentiellement en de longues lettres qu'il faisait parfois corriger par le professeur Londubat – le seul à ne pas poser de questions – et en des rendez-vous ponctuels.

Il chérissait d'autant plus ce moment qu'il était donc rare. Ils s'apprêtaient à passer une très jolie soirée, au milieu des autres convives, et Hagrid avait prévu de lui faire visiter ensuite une partie de la Forêt Interdite qu'elle n'avait jamais vue et qu'il avait aménagée pour l'occasion, afin d'en faire un nid douillet qui leur permettrait une fin de soirée agréable. Il avait même demandé aux acromentules de ne pas s'y aventurer avant le lendemain soir, et avait passé un accord avec les centaures pour qu'ils les acceptent sur leur territoire. Un vrai cirque diplomatique qu'il avait géré d'une main de maître, à son humble avis.

C'est d'un pas décidé qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'auror de garde, un certain Anthony Wilkes, qu'Hagrid avait vu passer à Poudlard, dans la maison Gryffondor.

« Bonjour Wilkes, comment allez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il aimablement.

« Oh bien, monsieur, merci. Vous avez votre carton d'invitation ? »

Hagrid fouilla alors dans ses poches. Il était sûr d'avoir pris ce fichu carton mais encore fallait-il le retrouver. Apparemment, ça n'était pas dans la poche gauche, qui contenait sa baguette encore un peu cassée, un mouchoir grand comme une nappe, et un objet non identifié. Il fouilla alors la droite, se défaisant du bras d'Olympe pour l'occasion, et ressortit enfin, fier, un papier tout chiffonné.

« La voilà ! Elle s'était cachée, la coquine ! » S'exclama-t-il alors, tendant le papier.

« Tenez, voici donc votre badge, ainsi que celui de votre compagne. » Répondit l'auror. « Passez une bonne soirée. Et si je peux me permettre… attention aux décorations suspendues, elles sont un peu basses, cette année… »

Le demi-géant rit alors un peu. Effectivement, il lui fallait faire attention s'il ne voulait pas être éborgné par une des décorations du Ministère. Il appréciait nettement plus celui-ci depuis que c'était Kingsley qui le dirigeait – un grand homme, celui-là, pas autant que Dumbledore, mais un grand homme tout de même – mais ils avaient tendance à oublier que certaines personnes avaient une forte ossature, comme se plaisait à le dire Olympe. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir passer entre tous les angelots qui se balançaient au bout d'un fil. Il pénétra donc la salle avec une certaine appréhension.

« Oh, Rubeus ! C'est ma chanson favorite, dansons ! » S'enjoua soudain Madame Maxime, avec un petit accent français, bien que plus léger qu'auparavant.

Il acquiesça. Il ne savait rien refuser à cette chère Olympe. Ce serait d'ailleurs sa damnation. Il ne savait absolument pas danser et ce, malgré les nombreux cours dispensés successivement par Neville, Hermione ou encore le Professeur McGonagall à qui il avait déjà écrasé quatre orteils. Rien n'y faisait. Il se sentait à chaque fois un peu trop maladroit, un peu trop balourd. Il décida cependant de faire un effort, et s'avança sur la piste, se concentrant sur les pas de sa compagne, le nez figé au sol. Olympe était une excellente danseuse et il n'était pas question qu'il abîme ses pieds si fins et si menus. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Plus le temps passait et plus la musique s'emballait. Ça n'était pas du tout une bonne chose. Il fit quelques erreurs, rata quelques pas, mais pour l'instant, aucune catastrophe à l'horizon. Il avait réussi à éviter tous les pièges. Et cette danse était sacrément tordue dans son genre. Quelle idée avait-on d'inventer des pas aussi compliqués ? Il fallait bien que cela plaise à sa mie pour qu'il accepte de relever le défi. Un vrai supplice.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta enfin, il soupira de soulagement, fort peu discrètement. Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, pour s'éponger le front, et esquissa un sourire maladroit à sa cavalière. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu et dans son regard indulgent, il vit qu'elle ne l'avait pas senti très à l'aise. Il espérait simplement qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres chansons préférées, ou du moins que celles-ci ne passeraient pas dans la soirée. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir laisser un peu plus de répit à ses pauvres pieds.

Il rangea son mouchoir et prit un verre de champagne dans chaque main, qu'il descendit d'un coup. Il avait besoin d'un petit remontant, pour affronter la suite. Soudain, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. Il reconnaissait parfaitement cette tête rousse, ces cheveux en bataille, cette peau noire et ce grand dégingandé maladroit.

« Hagrid ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! » S'exclama un Ron Weasley qui ne lui semblait pas tout à fait frais.

« Bonjour les enfants ! » (Rien n'y faisait, il ne s'habituerait jamais à les appeler autrement). « Comment allez-vous ? »


	19. Percy Weasley

« Vous avez raison oui, nous devrions en effet discuter de tout cela de manière plus approfondie, Monsieur le Ministre. Je suis sûr que nous pourrons trouver un rendez-vous prochainement, dans mon agenda ou dans celui d'un de mes collègues. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, Monsieur le Ministre. » Conclut Percy Weasley.

Il s'écarta pour laisser le passage au Ministre de la magie Ougandais, qu'il salua bien bas. Il n'était pas question de faire une fausse note diplomatique, son supérieur ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. D'autant qu'il était passionné par son métier actuel, bien plus intéressant que le précédent auquel il ne voulait même pas repenser, et il ne tenait pas à finir aux archives.

Il avait eu tellement de mal à remonter la pente après la Guerre, il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts, qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire. Il n'avait jamais cru au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, aveuglé par sa hiérarchie qu'il croyait bien-pensante, par ce Ministère en lequel il avait trouvé un second foyer. Après tout, c'était eux qui lui avaient donné sa chance après ses études, c'était eux qui avaient vu en lui un esprit intelligent, capable de beaucoup de travail, et non pas un énième enfant Weasley. Ils lui avaient donné une chance de laisser s'exprimer son sérieux et sa rigueur, sans s'en moquer. Ils lui avaient laissé une chance d'être quelqu'un par lui-même et non pas par son nom.

Il s'était aveuglé dans leurs promesses, leurs belles paroles, et il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un homme qui ait pu monter au sommet de la hiérarchie sorcière pour en devenir le Ministre de la Magie puisse mentir. Ça n'était pas rationnellement envisageable. De même qu'il n'était pas humainement croyable qu'un garçon de l'âge de son plus jeune frère puisse sauver le monde sorcier. Cela avait été des faits qui dépassaient ses convictions cartésiennes. Il n'avait pas su y faire face à temps.

Oh bien sûr, il avait fini par prendre conscience du danger que courait sa famille, des dégâts qu'une trop grande confiance en le Ministère pouvait causer, mais il était déjà un peu trop tard. Il avait passé des années à réparer ses erreurs, à tenter de se faire pardonner par sa famille, de se faire accepter à nouveau en leur sein. Il avait mis des années à comprendre les bienfaits qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter, que le fait d'être encore un Weasley n'était pas une tare mais au contraire une force, dont il fallait se servir. Qu'il ne serait alors plus jamais seul, plus jamais démuni, puisqu'il pourrait toujours compter sur l'un ou l'autre de ses frères pour le conseiller, l'éclairer, et peut-être même le secouer.

Il lui avait fallu tout ce temps pour retrouver sa place, et retrouver un poste qui lui plaisait et dans lequel il se sentait en sécurité. Il travaillait de nouveau au département de la coopération magique internationale, mais c'était sous les ordres d'un supérieur juste, qui ne lui faisait pas de cadeaux, mais qui savait le féliciter quand Percy faisait du bon travail. Un directeur qui ne prenait en compte ni ses origines, ni son nom, ni ses actes passés. Un directeur qui avait su passer l'éponge, et lui donner sa chance à nouveau. Depuis peu, il avait d'ailleurs obtenu une promotion et travaillait avec les ministères magiques des autres pays, afin d'améliorer la collaboration entre les différents services. Un travail passionnant, qui nécessitait de transplaner assez souvent, mais il tâchait de passer la plus grande partie de son temps chez lui tout de même.

Une main serra son bras et il se retourna, sortant de ses pensées. Audrey, sa femme, lui sourit. Il l'avait rencontrée dans un salon de thé du Londres moldu, et était tombé raide amoureux de cette femme douce et calme. Elle était exactement ce qui lui fallait quand il commençait à paniquer sur un dossier et que de la fumée menaçait de sortir de ses oreilles. Elle savait le calmer comme personne, et le ramener à la réalité. Il lui sourit alors en retour, et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Sans Audrey, il ne serait pas ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Six ans qu'ils se connaissaient. Il avait même sacrément ramé pour réussir à attirer son attention, et surtout la conserver. Il s'était toujours senti un peu maladroit avec les femmes, et son air trop sérieux ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Il avait tout fait pour prouver à Audrey qu'il était digne d'elle. Et aujourd'hui ils avaient deux merveilleuses petites filles, que Molly gardait le temps d'une soirée.

Au début, il n'avait pas osé lui avouer qu'il était un sorcier. Il avait peur qu'elle ne reste pas, et les lois sorcières étaient très claires à ce sujet. Le moins de moldus possible devaient être au courant de leur existence. Il avait fait suffisamment de bêtises dans sa vie pour ne pas commettre encore un impair. Mais un jour, il avait compris que si elle n'était pas encore partie, elle ne partirait alors jamais. Ils étaient heureux. Il cherchait à la demander en mariage. Mais il fallait qu'il lui avoue son secret auparavant. Il ne saurait pas l'épouser sur la base de mensonges.

Percy² l'avait emmenée sur le Chemin de Traverse pour qu'elle comprenne ce dont il parlait. Il avait commencé à effectuer de plus en plus de tâches ménagères avec sa baguette, pour l'aider. Il l'avait fait rencontrer sa famille, typiquement sorcière, au Terrier si biscornu. Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme était à peu près à l'aise dans cet univers, bien que certaines questions la travaillent toujours. Il essayait de répondre au mieux à ses interrogations, parfois étonné de ses remarques. Cette soirée était d'autant plus importante à ses yeux que c'était la première fois qu'il venait accompagné à une cérémonie officielle. Et il était terriblement fier d'avoir cette belle femme à son bras, et de savoir qu'elle était la sienne pour l'éternité.

« Dis-moi, Percy… Ce n'est pas ton frère qui est en train d'embrasser un jeune homme, là-bas ? » Demanda soudainement Audrey.

Le jeune homme la direction qu'elle indiquait et soupira. « Si… C'est George. J'ai comme l'impression qu'Angelina ne va pas être contente. Je suis sûr qu'il s'agit encore d'une de ses farces. »

« Oh, pour son magasin, tu veux dire ? Eh bien on dirait que le tour s'est retourné contre lui… » Souffla la jeune femme, amusée.

Il hocha la tête et les fit avancer un peu. Peut-être allait-il rencontrer d'autres connaissances qui ne soient pas du travail. Il avait beau être consciencieux, il ne tenait à travailler toute la soirée, surtout avec Audrey à ses côtés. Il bouscula alors une jeune femme, dans un instant de distraction.

« Pardon, je suis navré... » Dit-il machinalement.

« Perceval Weasley… Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? » L'interrompit la blonde. Il se figea. Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour persister à l'appeler ainsi…

« Luna Lovegood… Bien, et toi ? Tu es venue avec ton mari ? » Demanda-t-il poliment, avisant l'homme à son bras.

« Rolf Scamander. Nous ne sommes malheureusement pas encore mariés mais je ne doute pas que ce jour arrive ! » Sourit l'homme, tendant une main qu'il saisit sans y faire attention, présentant à son tour Audrey.

« Vous devriez faire attention, si vous allez par-là, il y a des nargoles dans le gui. J'étais justement en train de le faire remarquer à Rolf. C'est très dangereux. Le Ministère devrait faire attention. » Les prévint la jeune chercheuse.

« Oui, nous y prendrons garde, c'est promis. Je suis désolé, nous devons y aller… A bientôt, j'espère. » Répondit précipitamment Percy.

Il s'éloigna alors rapidement, tenant Audrey par la main. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée de l'étrange couple.

« Je me trompe ou tu cherchais à les fuir ? » Rit Audrey. « Et qu'est-ce que des… nargoles ? C'est encore une de vos créatures étranges ? Je ne connais pas. Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.»

« Normal. Ça n'a jamais existé. » Conclut en soupirant le jeune homme.

Certes, il souhaitait rencontrer des connaissances, mais il n'était pas prêt à tous les sacrifices…


	20. Minerva McGonagall

_Rendons à **Picotti** ce qui est à **Picotti** , je me suis permise d'utiliser son Elphinstone pour ce chapitre du calendrier... Vous pouvez également le retrouver dans son recueil _Citronnade _. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall se tenait près de la petite scène dressée dans un coin de la salle. Elle était tendue. Et cette émotion l'étreignait relativement rarement. Elle était maîtresse d'elle-même en toutes circonstances. Elle savait gérer n'importe quelle situation avec calme, et ses yeux perçants faisaient craquer le moindre élève ayant commis une bêtise sans qu'elle n'ait à ouvrir la bouche.

Elle était d'ailleurs peu sujette aux épanchements de sentiments. Bien sûr, elle tremblait à chaque match de Quidditch et lorsqu'elle avait découvert le talent d'Harry Potter, elle avait cru en défaillir de joie, mais c'était à peu près le seul sujet dans lequel elle laissait transparaître ce qu'elle pensait. Même lorsqu'Albus Dumbledore évoquait avec elle les plans qu'il avait pour l'école, pour les élèves et surtout pour la Guerre, elle avait su ne pas se laisser submerger, alors même qu'elle était tantôt horrifiée, tantôt stupéfaite. Lorsqu'il était mort, puis que Severus l'avait rejoint, elle avait su porter son deuil dignement. Ça n'était malheureusement pas les premières personnes qu'elle enterrait, pas les premiers amis à devoir l'abandonner pour l'au-delà.

A vrai dire, son cœur s'était fendu pour la première et la dernière fois le jour où elle avait perdu son mari, Elphinstone. Elle s'était mariée assez jeune, avec un homme beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. Malgré l'avis de ses parents. A l'époque, elle avait trouvé ça terriblement honteux et dangereux mais elle n'avait jamais su résister à Elphinstone. Il était l'homme de sa vie, celui qui la faisait se sentir toute chose. Elle était malheureusement devenue veuve presque aussi vite. A peine quelques années de bonheur, qu'ils avaient grappillées dans un château un peu lugubre, un peu délabré, acheté par son mari et qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de reconstruire entièrement.

Elle n'avait parlé à personne de cette époque. Elle était toujours restée vague sur son passé. Quand Dumbledore, qui la connaissait déjà, avait repris Poudlard, il lui avait proposé un poste de professeur de métamorphose, et elle avait sauté sur l'occasion. Elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec sa famille qui n'acceptait pas son mariage précoce avec un rêveur sans le sou, Elphinstone était le dernier vivant de la sienne, et elle tournait en rond dans son manoir à en devenir folle. Elle avait abandonné ses terres natales d'Ecosse, et n'y avait que très rarement remis les pieds. Pour fleurir sa tombe. Les seuls souvenirs qu'elle daignait conserver de cette époque étaient les robes écossaises qu'il lui avait offertes un jour avec le peu d'argent qu'ils avaient. Elle y tenait comme à sa baguette et supportait sans mal les remarques qu'on pouvait faire sur leur désuétude.

Elle secoua la tête. Penser à son époux n'allait pas l'aider dans ce moment. Cela ne la calmerait pas. En réalité, Minerva était pétrifiée par le discours qu'elle devrait prononcer dans quelques minutes. En tant que Directrice de Poudlard depuis la mort de son prédécesseur, elle avait été invitée à prononcer quelques mots lors du Bal de Noël, et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Elle avait l'habitude de parler devant une foule d'élèves, et si c'était à présent le professeur Flitwick qui s'occupait d'accueillir les premières années, elle faisait, à chaque banquet, un discours aux élèves, pour leur rappeler les valeurs de l'école et son histoire. Cependant, il était bien plus facile de parler devant des enfants, dans un endroit qu'elle chérissait plus que tout et qui la mettait à l'aise, que devant un public adulte, avide de scandales et d'impairs.

« Croyez-vous que cela soit une bonne idée ? » Glissa-t-elle à son voisin de droite, le professeur Neville Londubat.

« Tout se passera bien. Vous avez vécu bien pire que ça. » La rassura son collègue, d'une voix un peu distraite.

Certes. Mais Albus savait transmettre ses idées bien mieux qu'elle. Il avait une certaine façon de regarder les gens, de façon bienveillante, tout en transmettant des paroles de sagesse. Elle-même manquait cruellement de tout cela. Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Et que dire à des adultes, qui avaient déjà perdu leur innocence et leur naïveté, qui ne croyaient plus en rien à part en leurs propres vœux ? A des adultes qui avaient grandi trop tôt, trop vite, qui avaient vécu les pires atrocités. Que dire pour apaiser la peine qui restait dans leur cœur après toutes ces années ? Que dire pour les encourager dans la voie qu'ils avaient suivie ou dans celle dans laquelle ils se projetaient ?

Quelques mots ne paraitraient pas vides de sens ? Quels mots seraient assez forts pour les toucher, pour qu'ils l'écoutent ? Comment les rassurer quant à l'avenir de leurs enfants et de la communauté sorcière en général ? Car c'était ce qu'ils attendaient tous, après tout. Ils cherchaient à ce qu'elle les rassure. A ce qu'elle leur prouve que Poudlard était toujours la même institution, le même pilier sur lequel ils pourraient toujours compter, quelles que soient les années, quels que soient les événements, quels que soient les directeurs. Poudlard ne changeait jamais, et resterait une institution incontournable de la communauté magique britannique.

« J'espère que tout se passe bien au château. Je devrais peut-être vérifier… J'ai peur que le professeur Flitwick ne soit débordé… » Tenta-t-elle de se défiler.

« Je suis sûr qu'il gère les quelques élèves qui sont restés à la baguette. Au pire, nous en retrouverons quelques-uns collés au plafond demain matin. » Plaisanta le professeur.

« Mais… » Protesta-t-elle. Il était vrai qu'elle laissait l'école entre de bonnes mains mais elle n'aimait jamais s'éloigner trop longtemps. Pas depuis la Guerre.

« Minerva, vous allez faire ce discours. Vous allez prouver à tous une fois de plus que Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie qu'ils aient connue. Vous allez montrer à tous que vous êtes une grande directrice et qu'ils ont raison de nous faire confiance pour éduquer leurs enfants. Vous allez y arriver. » La coupa Neville, posant une main sur ses épaules.

Minerva soupira. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment le choix. Elle entendait déjà son nom être appelé.


	21. Hermione Granger

C'est avec enthousiasme que Lisa Turpin s'approcha d'Hermione Granger. Elle l'avait aperçue quelques mètres plus loin, dans sa robe bleue qui ne cachait plus rien de ses formes de femme enceinte. Elle contourna la jeune femme qui était dos à elle et semblait s'ennuyer depuis quelques minutes, pour la saluer.

« Bonjour Hermione. A propos du dossier Baldwin, je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution à notre différend… » Entama-t-elle.

« Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Nous pourrons en discuter demain, peut-être. On ne va pas travailler même pendant le Bal, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu n'aurais pas dû te déplacer juste pour ça… » Souffla la jeune femme en souriant.

« Oh eh bien, en réalité, si je suis venue te dire ça, c'était aussi pour laisser Susan un peu seule… » Glissa sa collègue, malicieuse, jetant un regard derrière Hermione.

Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de se retourner, et au milieu des différents groupes qui évoluaient sur le parquet, elle aperçut en effet Susan Bones, qui riait doucement et rougissait. Celui qui était à l'origine de ces couleurs inhabituelles sur le visage de la sérieuse juriste n'était autre que Théodore Nott, un autre de leurs collègues. Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira.

« Il était temps qu'ils se trouvent, ces deux-là ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Oh, tu sais comment sont les Serpentards… aussi lâches que les Poufsouffles sont timides. » Plaisanta Lisa.

Les deux jeunes femmes pouffèrent ensemble. Effectivement, personne n'ignorait dans leur département que depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, Théodore Nott et Susan Bones se tournaient autour. C'était aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure, et pourtant, aucun des deux n'avait encore fait le premier pas avant ce soir. Hermione sourit. Cela lui rappelait bien quelques souvenirs. Elle avait cru devoir attendre que Merlin ne tombe du ciel avant que Ron ne lui déclare sa flamme.

D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas tenté non plus sa chance. Mais il fallait la comprendre. A l'époque, ils étaient encore à Poudlard et le jeune homme louchait bien plus dans le décolleté de Lavande, qu'il embrassait comme une sangsue, que sur elle-même. Elle en avait énormément voulu à la jeune femme. Enfin, tout cela était du passé. Lavande n'était plus la pimbêche qu'elle était alors et en discutant ensemble jusqu'à ce que sa camarade doive rentrer coucher son petit, elles s'étaient trouvé de nombreux points communs.

Tout ceci appartenait au passé. Après la Guerre, Ron avait fini par lui avouer ses sentiments, tant il avait été terrifié de la perdre comme il avait perdu son frère. Ils avaient appris à vivre ensemble, malgré les défauts de l'un ou de l'autre. Elle essayait de ne pas être trop directive, et lui tâchait de ranger son matériel de Quidditch ailleurs qu'au milieu du salon. Ils avaient repris leur dernière année à Poudlard et elle s'était engagée dans des études de droit magique pendant qu'il reprenait la boutique de farces et attrapes avec son frère George.

Quoi qu'on puisse en dire, Hermione était très fière de son mari. Il avait su faire face à ses traumatismes avec courage, il n'avait jamais baissé les bras face à la léthargie de George. Il la faisait réviser ses cours de droit le soir et les week-ends, dès qu'il le pouvait. Quand il ne cherchait pas de nouvelles idées pour améliorer la boutique. Ron avait indéniablement le sens des affaires et ils ouvraient une nouvelle boutique à Pré-au-Lard d'ici quelques semaines à peine. Son mari était devenu un vrai businessman, en toute simplicité.

Quelques mois auparavant, ils avaient acheté une petite maison, en bordure de Londres. Ils avaient également décidé de devenir parents, un désir que Ron avait depuis un certain temps et qu'elle avait réfréné le temps qu'ils aient une situation stable. La jeune femme se caressa le ventre, machinalement. Être enceinte n'était pas quelque chose de facile, et elle n'y avait jamais été vraiment préparée. Elle n'avait pas pu avoir les conseils de sa mère, dont l'amnésie était irréversible, à sa plus grande tristesse. Molly avait essayé de l'épauler comme elle le pouvait, mais la mère de Ron était parfois un peu envahissante. Elle avait eu pas mal de crises d'angoisse, à se demander si elle arriverait à être mère et surtout, si Ron était capable d'être père. Il était si enfantin encore parfois. Heureusement, le jeune homme avait les épaules solides et faisait des tous les efforts possibles pour la rassurer. Elle sourit.

Sourire qui se transforma rapidement en une grimace de douleur. Elle porta la main à son ventre, tétanisée. Non, ça n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle n'était qu'à huit mois et demi de grossesse, elle n'avait normalement pas à s'inquiéter, elle avait été très prudente et… Une contraction plus forte qu'une autre lui arracha la fin de ses pensées. Elle prit appui sur Lisa un instant, et fléchit un peu les genoux. Une énième contraction lui provoqua un gémissement de douleur mais elle réussit à se calmer un instant.

« Lisa… Il faut que tu ailles chercher Ron. Tout de suite. Vite. J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai besoin d'aide. » Murmura-t-elle.

La jeune femme s'était penchée vers elle, paniquée par son visage crispé.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je suis en train d'accoucher ! » Cria-t-elle, douloureusement.

Il fallait que Ron se dépêche de venir. Elle avait absolument besoin de lui. Elle venait déjà de perdre les eaux. Elle ne tenait pas spécialement à accoucher devant l'ensemble du Ministère, sur le parquet de la salle de réception. C'était affreusement gênant. Et Ron était le seul à avoir en permanence autour du cou un portoloin spécial qui pourrait l'emmener à Sainte Mangouste sans risquer la vie du bébé dans un transplanage hasardeux sous l'effet du stress et de la panique. Elle espérait réellement qu'il l'avait pris cette fois encore, caché sous sa robe. Et qu'il n'allait pas paniquer. Elle avait absolument besoin de son aide, de son calme, et de sa détermination, sans quoi elle allait flancher. Quand enfin elle le vit accourir, elle s'effondra presque dans ses bras, soulagée. Tout allait bien se passer.


	22. Olivier Dubois

C'est un Olivier Dubois dépité qui fit son entrée dans la salle de réception du septième Bal de Noël organisé par le Ministère de la magie. Il avait été invité en tant que héros de la Guerre, revenu après la fin de ses études pour la Bataille Finale, tout comme les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient fait. Plantant par la même occasion l'équipe de Quidditch – à l'époque, les Flèches d'Appleby – qui venaient de l'engager, et ce, sans la moindre hésitation.

Pourtant, de l'hésitation, ce soir, il y en avait dans son regard. Olivier n'était pas du tout motivé par cette soirée. Lui qui se faisait une joie de venir, et de revoir ainsi ses anciens camarades de Poudlard, qu'il avait perdu de vue au cours des années, voyait son enthousiasme retomber comme un soufflée. La joie de voir George Weasley et de connaître ses dernières inventions facétieuses qu'il aurait pu éventuellement utiliser contre ses coéquipiers, s'était estompée. L'allégresse de voir Harry, Ron, Ginny et Angelina, qui avaient été d'excellents membres de son équipe, n'était plus là. Même l'idée de se disputer amicalement avec Roger Davies, qui avait été capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle en même temps que lui était celui de Gryffondor, ne l'amusait plus.

Il se remémora les quelques instants passés. Il avait commencé par enfiler un de ses plus beaux costumes, et s'était regardé, satisfait, dans le miroir. Il avait encore quelques traces d'un bleu à la joue que lui avait fait un cognard lors du dernier entraînement, mais cela ne se verrait pas trop, avec le sortilège de camouflage qu'il avait réussi à réaliser. Ses cheveux étaient coupés court pour ne pas accrocher au vent. Il avait son carton d'invitation dans la poche de sa veste, sa baguette dans un étui accroché à son bras droit. Il était fin prêt.

Il avait jeté un peu de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre et prononcé distinctement le nom du Ministère. Il s'était engouffré dans les flammes vertes, et en était ressorti, cahin-caha, une fois arrivé à destination, trébuchant un peu sur le marbre gris. A ce moment-là, il était encore très heureux de pouvoir participer à ce bal, il n'avait rien de prévu et ne devait rentrer dans sa famille que le lendemain.

Tout avait basculé quelques instants plus tard. Alors qu'il faisait quelques pas dans l'atrium, il avait rencontré, avec joie, l'entraîneur des Frelons de Wimbourne, chez lesquels il avait finalement poursuivi sa carrière de gardien professionnel. Il avait salué avec un grand sourire l'homme taciturne qui le faisait travailler chaque jour sans relâche, n'hésitant pas à les faire sortir les jours de grand vent. Le dimanche, les vacances et les jours fériés n'avaient aucun sens à ses yeux et Olivier était certain qu'il pestait déjà d'avoir été invité à l'événement car il ne pourrait pas assurer correctement l'entraînement le lendemain.

Olivier ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup mais c'était leur entraîneur, et ma foi, il fallait bien faire avec. Il n'allait pas se le mettre à dos simplement parce qu'il avait mauvais caractère, c'était trop bête. Olivier tenait plus que tout à sa place, le Quidditch était toute sa vie. Pourtant, l'entraîneur ne lui avait pas répondu tout de suite, et lui avait tendu à la place un parchemin que le jeune homme avait parcouru rapidement.

Il avait senti son visage se décomposer au fil de sa lecture. Il était passé de l'étonnement de recevoir une lettre de la part de son club alors que l'entraîneur était en face de lui et qu'il y était encore la veille, à l'anéantissement. Licencié. Il avait été licencié. L'entraîneur ainsi que les propriétaires du club considéraient que ses performances au cours de l'année civile écoulée n'étaient pas suffisantes par rapport au niveau exigé. Il n'était tout simplement pas assez bon.

Il s'était alors effondré, assis sur le rebord de la fontaine du hall, le regard hagard. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça. Pas maintenant. Pas à quelques jours de Noël. Pas alors que la saison de Quidditch venait de reprendre et qu'il s'améliorait de jour en jour. Il n'avait laissé passer que quelques buts, et ils avaient été à chaque fois marqués par les plus grands poursuiveurs de l'histoire du Quidditch. Il n'était pas le seul responsable de la défaite de son équipe contre celle de Bulgarie lors de leur dernier match, ni contre les Flèches, son ancien escadron. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour protester, et défendre sa cause, il avait remarqué que son entraîneur était parti depuis bien longtemps, indifférent à son sort. En voilà un à qui il ne manquerait pas.

C'est donc avec tristesse qu'Olivier entra dans la salle de bal. Il avait présenté machinalement son invitation à l'auror en poste puis avait fait quelques pas sur le parquet poli. Il se demanda même s'il n'allait pas retourner chez lui aussitôt. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire demi-tour qu'une voix l'interpella :

« Olivier ! Comment allez-vous ? Et comment vont les Frelons cette année ? » Demanda, affable, Amos Diggory.

Le sorcier était devenu le directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques. Il avait longtemps travaillé à la régulation des créatures magiques, mais après la mort de son fils, il avait décidé de rendre un hommage à son amour pour le Quidditch en changeant de département. Il y avait exercé différentes fonctions jusqu'à en devenir le responsable. Olivier avait toujours trouvé que son travail était exemplaire.

« Les Frelons vont assez bien, je vous remercie. Malheureusement je ne peux pas en dire autant, je viens d'être renvoyé de leur équipe… » Grimaça le jeune homme, un peu honteux de l'avouer.

Il se gratta la nuque. Il n'était pas encore habitué à annoncer son licenciement et trouvait ça très gênant, surtout devant cet homme.

« Oh, je vois… Eh bien, que diriez-vous de travailler au département, en attendant de trouver un autre poste ? Vous pourriez voir autre chose ! J'ai justement une place qui se libère, un de nos collaborateurs a décidé de prendre sa retraite. Oh, ça n'est pas un poste à responsabilités, vous vous occuperez surtout de la paperasse des ligues irlandaises de Quidditch, mais si cela peut vous dépanner… » Proposa l'homme.

« Sérieusement ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Enfin, si, bien sûr, si j'accepte oui ! »

Ça n'était pas le poste de ses rêves, mais il pourrait encore baigner dans l'univers du Quidditch. Sans compter que trouver un emploi aussi rapidement n'était pas facile, et il avait un appartement à finir de payer. C'était une aubaine qu'Olivier ne devait pas laisser passer. Il serait toujours temps de reprendre les entraînements et les sélections plus tard. Quand il aurait la tête froide et l'esprit plus clair. Il serra la main de son nouveau supérieur avec enthousiasme.


	23. Ernie MacMillan

_Un chapitre un peu plus difficile à écrire avec les fêtes qui approchent, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même... Il s'agit de l'avant-dernier !_

* * *

Sept heures tapantes sonnèrent. Ernie MacMillan passa une main sur son visage et repoussa un peu les couvertures de son lit en baillant. Il avait eu, du mal à s'endormir, la veille. Il n'avait cessé de tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête et à présent, il était bien trop tard. A l'heure qu'il était, ses amis devaient s'amuser à fêter la Victoire en buvant du champagne et du jus de citrouille bien frais. Tandis que lui se préparait à aller au travail.

Après la Guerre, les horreurs qu'il avait vues avaient failli lui faire perdre la tête. Il se vantait pourtant auparavant de faire partie des Poufsouffles les plus courageux, et de toujours garder l'esprit froid. Mais s'il n'avait pas faibli dans sa loyauté envers celui qu'il considérait comme un ami, Harry Potter, en se battant à ses côtés, sa rétine était, elle, encrée d'images qu'il ne demandait qu'à oublier. Comme beaucoup, il avait fait son possible pour défendre son école et sa vie au mieux. Il avait tenté de défendre tous ses amis, ainsi que la cause des Nés-moldus, qu'il côtoyait chaque jour dans sa Maison.

Ernie avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, et lorsque le combat s'était enfin achevé, il s'était effondré. Il avait été admis à Sainte Mangouste, comme tant d'autres, dans un état de choc post-traumatique. Il avait mis des jours à ne plus avoir peur à chaque fois qu'on ouvrait sa porte, à ne plus cacher sa baguette sous l'oreiller, à ne plus trembler au moindre geste envers lui. Il avait mis des heures avant de reprendre pied et de comprendre qu'il n'était plus dans le Parc ou entre les murs de la vieille école à compter les morts. Il avait mis plusieurs minutes même avant d'arracher son esprit au trou noir qui menaçait de l'envahir.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin pu sortir de l'hôpital, il avait alors ressenti le besoin de partir loin. De s'éloigner de ce qu'il avait vécu. De ne plus entendre parler de cette Guerre, de la reconstruction et de tout ce qui allait avec. Il avait lui-même un certain nombre de choses à reconstruire, à commencer par sa confiance en lui. Ernie avait toujours été quelqu'un d'égal à lui-même, qui s'emportait rarement, et ne laissait pas ses émotions l'envahir. Pendant les quelques jours qu'il avait passés à l'hôpital, il avait senti toutes ses barrières s'effondrer, tout son contrôle s'envoler. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'acceptait pas. Il n'était pas question qu'il ne redevienne pas celui qu'il était auparavant. La Guerre ne pouvait pas lui prendre ce qu'il était.

C'était en tout cas ce qu'il avait pensé pendant les premiers mois de son exil, se forçant à redevenir celui qu'il était. Avant. Il avait émigré en Australie. On ne pouvait pas faire plus éloigné de Londres, il en convenait. Mais cela lui allait bien. Bien sûr, ses amis lui avaient manqué, terriblement. Surtout Hannah, avec laquelle il avait été très proche. Elle avait été sa meilleure amie en quelque sorte. Il avait appris qu'elle avait trouvé le bonheur auprès de Neville Londubat. Il en était heureux.

Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour comprendre que lui-même ne serait pas heureux tant qu'il chercherait à retrouver un passé qui n'existait plus. Une illusion. Il avait alors pu avancer, autrement, se forger une nouvelle personnalité, qui prenait en compte ce qu'il avait vu et vécu. Il avait entamé des études de droit magique, et était finalement resté. Il s'était installé à Brisbane, du côté sorcier, et la vie qu'il menait l'enchantait.

La seule tache à sa bonne humeur était le carton d'invitation qu'il avait reçu seulement deux jours auparavant. Le hibou s'était perdu mille fois entre Londres et l'Australie et il n'avait donc pu recevoir à temps son invitation pour le Bal de Noël du Ministère de la Magie. Les années précédentes, il n'avait jamais pu y aller, soit parce qu'il ne s'en sentait pas encore capable, soit parce qu'il avait des impératifs de partiels ou de job alimentaire. Mais cette fois, il avait attendu de connaître la date exacte de cette fête avec impatience. C'était l'occasion de revoir tous ses amis, perdus de vue depuis sept longues années.

Si seulement le Ministère daignait envoyer des hiboux compétents, ou se mettre aux technologies moldus, au lieu d'envoyer des volatiles qui devraient déjà être à la retraite depuis un certain temps. Il avait presque dû ranimer le hibou qui s'était effondré dans son salon. Celui-ci y avait d'ailleurs élu domicile jusqu'à nouvel ordre, refusant de rentrer immédiatement à sa volière. Un comble.

Avec le retard conséquent accumulé, il n'avait pas eu le temps de demander une autorisation de portoloin international en plusieurs étapes au Ministère australien, et il n'était pas capable de transplaner sur de si longues distances. Il n'était pas assez puissant et ne tenait pas à se désartibuler en plein milieu de l'Océan Indien.

Il finit par rejeter totalement ses couvertures et se leva en soupirant. Ça n'était pas encore cette année qu'il irait au Bal du Ministère. Peut-être l'année prochaine…


	24. Kingsley Shacklebolt

_Et voici le dernier OS de ce calendrier ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, les discours sont souvent difficiles à écrire..._

 _Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !_

 _On se retrouve l'année prochaine pour d'autres publications..._

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt rassembla ses parchemins sur le pupitre. Il lissa un peu sa robe, toussa dans sa manche le plus discrètement possible et inspira un coup. Il était temps. Il sortit alors sa baguette de sa robe et lança un _sonorus_ sur sa gorge. Certains sorciers s'étaient déjà rassemblés autour de l'estrade – il pouvait voir notamment Neville Londubat et sa femme, ainsi que Minerva McGonagall – et les autres ne tarderaient pas.

« Chers sorciers, chères sorcières, chers amis d'Angleterre comme d'ailleurs,

Nous sommes réunis dans cette salle de réception à l'occasion du septième Bal de Noël du nouveau Ministère de la Magie. Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier pour nous tous. Car c'est également la Victoire que nous fêtons. Tous, nous avons été touchés, d'une manière ou d'une autre, par cette époque.

Que cela soit par des meurtres perpétrés contre notre famille (son regard se porta sur Dennis Crivey qui tentait de le prendre en photo, puis sur George Weasley), par des exactions que nous avons dû commettre contre notre gré (il promena alors ses yeux sur Harry Potter, Ron et Hermione Weasley, mais aussi Neville Londubat ou Dean Thomas), ou des choix difficiles que nous avons dû faire (il fixa alors un moment Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott).

Nous avons tous souffert de cette période, plus qu'aucun autre peuple avant nous. La communauté sorcière anglaise a vécu ses heures les plus sombres, et a failli sombrer dans le désespoir.

Mais nous avons survécu. Nous avons su garder la tête haute, et froide. Nous avons su reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit. Nous avons su juger ceux qui devaient l'être, de façon impartiale. Nous avons pansé nos blessés, nos plaies, nos douleurs. Nous avons mis plus ou moins de temps à nous remettre de ce que nous avons vécu. Certains d'entre nous font encore des cauchemars la nuit, et tous, nous n'oublierons jamais ce qui s'est passé. Nous n'oublierons jamais ceux qui sont morts en nous aidant, ceux qui ont été blessés en nous sauvant, ceux qui ont combattu à nos côtés. Nous n'oublierons surtout jamais ce pour quoi nous nous sommes défendus.

La liberté. Qu'elle soit de penser, d'écrire, ou tout simplement de vivre. L'égalité. Entre chacun d'entre nous. Que nous soyons d'origine moldue ou d'origine purement sorcière. Que nous ayons des caractéristiques particulières ou non. La fraternité. Nous avons découvert pendant cette Guerre des personnes que nous croyons connaître. Nous avons appris à aimer des gens que nous ne connaissions pas auparavant. Nous avons appris à tendre la main à ceux qui nous le demandaient ou qui en ressentaient le besoin.

Jamais la communauté sorcière ne doit oublier les sacrifices qui ont été faits pour construire le monde que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. Jamais la communauté sorcière ne doit oublier ce qu'elle a vécu, mais se servir de son passé pour ne pas le reproduire.

Je m'engage, personnellement, cette année encore, à faire régner la paix. Je m'engage à ce que la liberté et l'égalité soient les maîtres mots de notre communauté. J'ai été désigné à ce poste à la fin de la Guerre. Il y a sept ans déjà. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, j'étais auparavant membre du bureau des Aurors. Les serments que j'avais prononcés en entrant au Ministère étaient ceux de la justice, de l'équité, de l'impartialité envers chacun, quel qu'il soit, quelles que soient ses origines, quel que soit son crime.

Je m'engage aujourd'hui devant vous avec les mêmes principes. Je continuerai dans mes fonctions de Ministre de la Magie jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez que ça n'est plus ma place. Je servirai la communauté sorcière de la meilleure façon que je puisse. Nous avons déjà, depuis sept ans, réussi à démêler un grand nombre de dossiers épineux.

Nous avons jugé l'ensemble des responsables de la Guerre. Nous avons éliminé la corruption de nos bureaux. Nous avons restructuré les différentes entités du Ministère. Nous avons aidé à la reconstruction de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard et à la refonte des programmes pour les adapter aux récents événements. Nous avons largement avancé dans les relations avec les autres peuples magiques, qu'ils soient centaures, licornes, vampires ou géants, par exemple.

Nous continuerons nos efforts. Nous consulterons la communauté sorcière à chaque fois que cela sera nécessaire. Nous travaillons sans relâche pour construire un monde meilleur, dans lequel chacun d'entre vous se sentira heureux.

Pour l'heure, je vous souhaite un excellent Noël à tous, et de très joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années. Que vous puissiez vous réunir avec les vôtres pour fêter avec eux ce moment de joie. Et je lève mon verre à chacun d'entre vous, qui d'une façon ou d'une autre, fut d'une aide précieuse. » Conclut-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

C'est en voyant le regard rassuré de Neville Londubat, et en entendant les applaudissements qu'il espérait sincères que Kinsgley sut qu'il avait réussi. Il avait réussi à gagner une année encore la confiance des personnes les plus méfiantes de la communauté sorcière. Il avait réussi à leur prouver qu'il voulait réellement les aider. Il était heureux. Il pourrait, cette année encore, réaliser son travail correctement.


End file.
